


Amortentia: The Love That Binds

by ElegyGoldsmith



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amortentia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avada Kedavra eyes, BDSM, Brat, Cunnilingus, Dark Reylo, Edgeplay, Edging Charm, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Frottage, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Humiliation, Imperius, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love/Hate, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsessive Behavior, Power Exchange, Punishment, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Teasing, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Yes everyone is 18, rey is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/pseuds/ElegyGoldsmith
Summary: Rose is already ahead of her, nearly at the threshold as Rey trails behind. “Coming?”The thing in her satchel weighs her down like a burning anchor, holding her back and threatening to expose her all at once — and Rey shakes her head. “I’m gonna—”She gently pats her bag, wary of disturbing its contents, and Rose’s drawn brows relax with understanding.Professor Ventress sweeps past them, her smoky eyes meeting Rey’s for a lingering moment, but with a simple, “Hurry along, girls,” she’s lost to the corridor, too.Finally.Gryffindor Rey and Slytherin Kylo are fierce enemies on the Quidditch pitch - but a mix-up with Amortentia and an Unforgivable Curse make for a smoldering first time in the Room of Requirement.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 438
Kudos: 690
Collections: F@$k Cancer in the Ass (For a Good Cause)





	1. Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minstrels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but instead, I got carried away - so instead, we've got 22 chapters! **I'm dropping a chapter a day** until it's done, so don't forget to subscribe if you don't want to miss dis! 🐍🖤
> 
> Huge thanks to [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) for beta-ing this kinky filth, and [infinitegalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies) for helping me with the art inspo 💞
> 
> Written for Lucy & her [awesome fundraiser to benefit the Cancer Colorectal Alliance!](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)
> 
>   
> 

Rey’s satchel weighs a thousand kilos as she lifts it from the chill dungeon floor, looping the strap over her shoulder as Rose chatters away about the N.E.W.T. study group — “Can’t _believe_ we’ve got nearly everyone from Gryffindor signed up, that’s gotta be a record!” — and the Potions class dissolves, its members drifting apart like powdered bicorn horn in water.

Mercifully the Slytherins are among the first to leave, their dark robes melting into the darkness as they disappear off to wherever. Their common room, probably; the concert’s going to start in less than an hour, after all. If there’s one thing all four Hogwarts houses can agree on, it’s that the Howling Hippogriffs rock so hard that they may actually bring down the roof of the Great Hall — and that the headmistress’s head will _literally_ explode if that happens.

“Think of it,” Rose giggles as she readjusts, already starting to drift after the departing Gryffindors. “McGonagall will _flip_.”

“I doubt it,” Rey snorts, pretending to hitch her bag up again to steal another glimpse of the front of the room. Professor Ventress is scribbling something at her desk, but then the bald woman rises, hopefully on her way out the door along with her pupils. “Voldemort could come back again and she’d probably just glare at him over the tops of her glasses.”

“ _I_ heard that’s how they beat him,” Paige Tico — Rose’s twin sister — offers before disappearing around the doorway. Her voice echoes back from the darkened corridor: “Hurry up, you two!”

Rose is already ahead of her, nearly at the threshold as Rey trails behind. “Coming?” 

The thing in her satchel weighs her down like a burning anchor, holding her back and threatening to expose her all at once — and Rey shakes her head. “I’m gonna—”

She gently pats her bag, wary of disturbing its contents, and Rose’s drawn brows relax with understanding.

Professor Ventress sweeps past them, her smoky eyes meeting Rey’s for a lingering moment, but with a simple, “Hurry along, girls,” she’s lost to the corridor, too.

_Finally_.

A shiver works its way up Rey’s spine as she glances around, unsettled by more than the dungeon’s iciness for a change. The Potions classroom is empty save for them, but even now the dungeon feels like a Gryffindor’s natural enemy.

Even though today it’ll be her saving grace.

“Can I see it one more time?”

“There’s nothing to see!” Rey protests.

“ _Pleeease_ ,” Rose says in that sweet tone that makes it impossible for Rey to deny her best friend.

There’s no real harm, anyway; they’re alone, and the top of the phial is stoppered and sealed with wax. Rey saw to _that_ as soon as she’d shown the other Gryffindor seventh-years its contents, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she’d fulfilled her part of the challenge.

The golden vessel glitters in the dim light, and Rose sighs like she’s dizzy on the insidious vapors again. “I still can’t believe you’re getting rid of it.”

Rey scowls, shoving the phial back into her bag. The last thing she needs is for someone to pop around the corner like a Weasley Wheeze. “As opposed to _what?_ ”

“Keeping it?”

Even _having_ it could get me kicked out!”

“But it’s such a waste,” Rose pleads. “I mean, Rey, it’s _Amortentia_!”

“Yes, so said the side of the fountain I swiped it out of!” Maybe it’s just the thudding of her runaway heart, but Rey could swear she hears someone coming. Standing here holding damning evidence of breaking into the Department of Mysteries — rite of passage or otherwise — is surely grounds for expulsion. “Anyway, what would you use it for? Is everything okay with you and Finn?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely!” A guilty blush fills Rose’s cheeks. “It’s just, um, we’d heard it makes things … y’know … intense?”

“What?”

“Like, if you already love someone and you drink it—”

“Right, okay, I get it,” Rey says quickly to stem the flow of unwanted information as her own face burns like Fiendfyre. “Did you want it, then?”

“I just thought _you_ might! Like, someday?” Rose flashes her eyebrows, grinning mischievously. “When you find the right person?”

“But I haven’t even—”

“You never know, right?” Her friend scowls. “What if you dump it, and next week you find the guy of your dreams?”

“What I _know_ is that this is going down the drain,” Rey says firmly, brandishing the phial like it’s a grenade. The fumes are so damnably potent that she doesn’t risk dumping it anywhere else in the castle. Even now she’s waited too long. “Go on, I’ll meet you in the Great Hall.”

“Okay,” Rose says, but the way she draws out the word sounds like she thinks Rey’s making a mistake.

Then her friend is gone, and Rey’s alone inside one of the few places in Hogwarts she truly doesn’t want to be.

She hurries over to the gargoyle’s basin, cradling the golden phial in her hands as she lets her bag slip to the floor with a soft thump. Her wand is in her hand in the next moment, but just as she’s about to utter the syllables to unstopper the container, she hesitates. Her fingers are trembling — and maybe it’s a leftover impulse from her old Muggle life, but suddenly she doesn’t trust her spellwork over her own two hands.

One of the little silver knives they use during lessons should be perfect, but they’re not in the supply cupboard. The idea of poking through Professor Ventress’s belongings is mortifyingly uncomfortable, but the possibility of splattering the pearlescent love potion all over the classroom is worse — and Rey gently sets the golden phial on the professor’s desk before turning her attention to the drawers.

The top one opens at her touch, but it only holds quills and parchment. The second one is locked — but with a furtive glance at the door and a whispered “Alohomora,” it clicks open.

The contents here are just as disappointing as the first, but as Rey pulls the drawer open, she hears something clicking at the back, behind rolls of parchment nestled together like logs of firewood.

With a silent prayer that nothing bitey is lurking in the darkness, Rey stretches out her hand, but her fingers only find parchments and the smooth angles where the drawer’s wooden planes meet.

Yet the sound keeps getting louder.

Only just in time does she realize it’s not clicking that she’s hearing but _footsteps_ , and she throws herself under Professor Ventress’s desk as a dark shape coalesces in the dungeon’s doorway.

Rey bunches the edge of her robes against her mouth to stifle her panicked breaths as the footsteps draw nearer, navigating through the classroom with metronome efficiency. The urge to burst forth and confess herself to Professor Ventress before the steely-eyed Potions master discovers her almost prods Rey into moving, but then the interloper stops beside the desk, not behind it.

So it’s not Ventress — but it’s not Rose, either. Not unless she’s suddenly developed the heavy tread of a Cyberman.

Though she’s tucked into the desk’s footspace like a boggart, Rey manages to steal a peek around the corner and catch a glimpse of the stranger’s boot. There aren’t many Hogwarts students she’d recognize by footwear alone, but this one she knows — and her heart sinks with nauseating force.

Of course it would be _him_. Head Boy. Quidditch captain — and one of two seventh-years nearly kicked off their house teams due to a dust-up during the Cup final a few years back. He and Rey, the enemy Seeker, had gotten tangled up and hit the ground after a steep dive, and a few bone-jarring punches had been exchanged before they were finally hauled apart.

Rey winces instinctively at the memory of her fractured cheekbone, even though Madam Longbottom mended it easily enough. It had certainly been worth enduring the throbbing pain to watch him glowering back at her from across the Infirmary, listening to the victorious chants of the Gryffindor team echoing up from the courtyards and knowing he could hear them, too.

That he’d lost to _her_. A Gryffindor nobody.

Her heart shudders violently, pumping acid hate through her veins as he paws through the papers on Ventress’s desk, mere inches above her head.

The absolute _worst_ person at Hogwarts.

Kylo Ren.


	2. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you folx so much for the reads, kudos, and comments! Sending love to Lucy for being a fighter, [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) for her sterling beta reader skills, and [infinitegalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies) for helping [inspire the art](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith/status/1257944392083660804) & general hand-holding! 🐍🦋
> 
> [The CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc) is still live -- drop a few bucks for butts if you can!!
> 
> Ok, ready to find out what Kylo smells in the Potions dungeon?

It’s mercifully quiet in the dungeon as Kylo winds his way down the stairs, savoring the welcoming chill. Everyone else is either scampering off to get a late dinner or else preparing for the — even _thinking_ the word feels far too generous — concert.

“At least they’ve got the _howling_ part right,” he’d growled to Hux after confiscating the third illicit radio in a week. The fact that _this_ one had been hidden away in Slytherin’s own common room felt like a betrayal of his authority. “The WWN must be really going down the tubes to be playing this sort of garbage.”

“Too right,” Hux had agreed — but even _he_ was attending the baying riot tonight, claiming Phasma wouldn’t let him out of it.

Traitor.

Kylo’s scar aches, and he realizes he’s been clenching his jaw lock-tight. At least the potion is ready and waiting on Professor Ventress’s desk. Running into her in the corridor a few minutes ago had been a lucky thing; having taken his N.E.W.T. exam in Potions last spring, a full year early, he’s only been down this way during his independent study period. Tonight the detour to the classroom is a welcome way to avoid the anticipation gathering in the castle’s corridors, cloying as honey.

The dungeon is empty, its cool stone walls welcoming him back for the thousandth time — or ten thousandth, he’s long since lost count. When he came here more than half a decade ago he was a lost boy, terrified of what was happening to him, but the Scottish Highlands quickly enfolded him in their drab, dour embrace. It’s so different here from the smog-choked highways of Los Angeles that he finally felt a semblance of home. Six-plus years of ignoring pointed comments from his parents about how vehemently _they_ prefer the southern California sun seems a small price to pay.

They can have it, and Ilvermorny. The boy who was Ben Solo is now Kylo Ren, a proud member of the reformed House Slytherin and very nearly a wizard in his own right.

The Potions classroom holds the same polarizing thrall for him as the Highlands. Other students instinctively avoid it, preferring the tower rooms or — weather permitting — the castle’s broad, sloping lawns, but the scent of niter and ancient stone always cools Kylo’s blood. 

Today he inhales deeply, but the sharp tang carries with it something else — a delicate fragrance that’s both forgotten and familiar, like the name of a song aching to be remembered. One of the students in the last class must’ve been wearing perfume. Apple? Apricot? Whatever it is, it’s both mouthwatering and somehow simultaneously spikes his blood pressure about a hundred points.

There’s a satchel lying forgotten by the sink — that must be it. Some fool’s gone and rushed off to the concert in such a tizzy that they didn’t even remember their bookbag. The patches arranged on the bag like an alien constellation proclaim various fandoms, and again the itch of familiarity nags at him, upbraiding him for his forgetfulness.

For a moment he considers picking the bag up, even if just to set it on a chair … but no. Best to leave it where the person with such awful musical taste abandoned it.

Pain lances through Kylo’s cheek again, writhing like a living thing as he stops beside Professor Ventress’s desk. Her note is there just as she mentioned in the corridor, the instructions clear in her precise handwriting — _Take directly, please notify me directly if adverse symptoms arise_ — but instead of one phial waiting among her papers, there are two.

Kylo frowns at the pair of vessels, as though a stern glance is all it’ll take to sort out which one is meant for him.

The crystal phial contains a brackish liquid that’s only sealed in with a rubber stopper, and a swampy smell leaks from the vessel, turning Kylo’s stomach as he leans close to scrutinize it. The second is a conundrum: it’s opaque gold, stoppered with cork, and sealed with wax. There’s absolutely no way to tell what’s inside without disturbing the protections.

Professor Ventress is usually as meticulous as her quillwork, and given the forgotten satchel, Kylo can piece together what happened here easily enough. Clearly the bookbag and the putrid potion — an attempted homework gone awry? — belong to the same neglectful student, while the gold potion was left for him.

It was conscientious of the Potions professor to store the cordial in an opaque vessel, Kylo reflects as he levitates the vessel, wordlessly teasing the wax and cork free with subtle flicks of his wand. There’s such a strange stigma around trying to erase magical scars, and he’s beyond sick of the baffled looks, the probing questions. Manners seem to go out the window when the subject comes up, as though he somehow owes perfect strangers an explanation for why he wants it gone.

He grimaces at the thought. Hopefully this tonic will put the wretched prying to rest once and for all.

The scent that wafts from the vessel’s narrow neck is like the same one that he smelled upon entering the dungeon — frost-rimed stones, and that same berry aroma that he wants to drink and crush and bite all at once, with earthy jute thrown in for good measure. The curious smell must be what hit him when he rounded the corner into the classroom, further confirmation that _this_ is the potion Ventress left for him.

Steam coils from the phial in a lazy spiral, and Kylo watches it, vaguely hypnotized. He’s grown so used to magic simply _existing_ that he’s forgotten how beautiful it can be.

He shakes his head, trying to clear it of the sudden daze. It isn’t like him to be this … _sentimental_. It must be the berry aroma, the one that won’t leave him alone. It’s getting on his last nerve — better down the potion and hope he doesn’t spend the rest of the night burping rainbows.

Kylo raises the open phial to his lips and tips it up. It’s impossible to explain how, but as the liquid rushes over his tongue he understands what longing and hope and deep, aching agony taste like — and he swallows until the petite vessel is drained, the last drops alighting in his mouth like butterflies.

Then the Dark Thing, the secret he keeps locked in his flesh and bones, is suddenly all he can think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is dropping tomorrow - don't forget to subscribe so you don't miss out on seeing Rey and Kylo's confrontation!
> 
> (Also tysm for the crack that is comments, y'all are feeding the beastie. Nom nom! 🖤)


	3. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo’s oblivion-dark eyes rage at her as he staggers backward, his rangy frame hunched almost double. He slams into a desk, tripping over his own boots in his haste to recoil from her. His deep voice is strangled with hatred. “What have you done to me?”
> 
> “Any first-year knows not to drink strange things they find lying about _in a Potions classroom!_ ” Rey howls with equal fury. “You blithering _idiot_ , Ren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far, and for the kudos and comments that fuel me like a Jem'Hadar!! As ever, if you feel a bit lost in the SW fandom, you are not alone - but reylos will always be here for other reylos (dramiones & twihards welcome in my book, too!) 🖤🐍🦋
> 
> General acknowledgements ( _salutes_ ) as follows:  
> \+ Lucy is crushing chemo, and her [CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc) is still open!  
> \+ [Meli_Rochelle](url) has mad beta skills!  
> \+ You're an amazing human who is surviving a pandemic - give yourself a hug!!
> 
> On with the Amortentia... 🔥🔥🔥

“ _ No! _ ” Rey shouts as the golden vessel drops to the stone floor, the merry tinkling of metal against stone mocking her like demonic laughter. She scrambles out from under the desk, but it’s already too late. The phial’s open neck stares at her unblinkingly before her thigh muscles have even engaged, and by the time she’s drawn herself up to her full height she already knows what’s gone wrong.

She’d thought there could be nothing less bearable than being stuck in a room alone with Kylo, having to endure the sneering condescension etched on his sallow features … but this is  _ so  _ much worse.

Kylo’s oblivion-dark eyes rage at her as he staggers backward, his rangy frame hunched almost double. He slams into a desk, tripping over his own boots in his haste to recoil from her. His deep voice is strangled with hatred. “What have you done to me?”

“Any first-year knows not to drink strange things they find lying about  _ in a Potions classroom! _ ” Rey howls with equal fury. “You blithering  _ idiot _ , Ren!”

He only has himself to blame, of course, but that won’t make it any easier to slip past him to the safety of the corridor beyond. She doesn’t dare underestimate his reach; too many times they’ve been body-slamming each other midair, jockeying for position, only for him to stretch out one of those immense arms and pluck the Snitch from the air just before her like a holiday ornament.

Rey’s planned this all wrong — and her body shakes with every violent heartbeat as she stares at Kylo, watching him writhe in his skin as the Amortentia takes hold.

Or does it have its talons hooked in him already? She narrows her eyes, trying to find the place where the dark-haired Slytherin boy ends and the intoxicant begins, but he looks no different than usual. Crankier, certainly — but the declarations of love and moony-eyed gazes that her frantic mind began conjuring as soon as she saw his boot poking around the corner of Ventress’s desk are mercifully absent.

“L-Look, it’s just Amortentia—” she begins shakily.

“ _ Just _ Amortentia?” The way Kylo’s broad chest heaves she can’t tell if he’s hyperventilating or laughing at her.

Rey scowls at him as she shoves her wand back into its thigh holster. It’s safer there than in her hand; she’s so furious that she’s probably about a half-second from shooting out sparks. “Lucky thing for you it wasn't Shrinking Solution.”

“You couldn’t have made Amortentia,” Kylo mutters, twitching his head in disbelief.

Rey’s blood screams in her veins at the insult. “No, I’m sure you don’t believe a filthy  _ mudblood  _ like me is capable of it.”

“I have  _ never _ used that ugly word!” the dark man hisses, his eyes flashing with anger as he surges to his feet. 

Even across the few feet separating their bodies he overshadows her, his flowing robes making the resemblance between him and the old headmaster — the one who slips through the castle’s paintings like a watchful wraith, Snape — even more pronounced. They share that same Stygian glare and haughty bearing; half-dazed as Kylo is, disdain swirls about him like a maelstrom as he takes a lurching step toward her.

“You Gryffindors think we’re all the same, don’t you? Bigoted and small-minded like other Slytherins were, back before the Reform.” Kylo’s chuckle is bone-dry, forced through his clenched jaw. “Yet  _ you’re _ the one who dosed me when I came here looking for help.”

“I didn’t  _ dose  _ you—”

“Didn’t you?”

Rey’s mind whirls, and for a split second she’s back in the Ministry of Magic, the opalescent fountain bubbling before her amid the room’s velvet hush. The fumes had made her body respond drunkenly as she breathed deep of the commingled aromas: timeworn tomes, oiled wood, and something else — something dark and and solid and warm as sunbaked stone.

Tasking perpetual loner Rey with fetching a love potion had been as collectively hilarious to the other Gryffindors as making the ever-tardy Finn retrieve a Time-Turner, or sending irrepressible flirt Poe after Madine the Monogamous’s wedding band. The same dreamy expression had come over the faces of each of the other seventh-years as they passed the Amortentia around for inspection, hunched in a circle at the top of the Astronomy tower as the mother-of-pearl liquid shimmered in the moonlight.

There’s no doubt that it’s the infamous love potion … but why isn’t it affecting Kylo?

Maybe love potions don’t work on people who don’t have a heart.

A shiver racks Kylo’s body, and Rey jerks backward as he staggers against Professor Ventress’s desk, sending a set of silver scales clattering to the floor. It looks like there’s a demon trying to escape his huge frame, one he’s fighting like hell to contain — and his knuckles whiten as he clenches the edge of the Potions professor’s desk.

“D’you think it’s an allergic reaction?” Rey demands, a new fear rising to eclipse the others. Much as she loathes Kylo, the thought of killing him — accidentally or otherwise — makes her gut tighten. He’s an asshole, not a Death Eater.

“N-No. At least … I don’t think so.”

Reassuring as the words themselves should be, the syllables are slurred. Kylo’s breaths are becoming shallow, almost panting, his pale skin is flushed — and the way he’s  _ staring  _ at Rey has her fingers twitching for her wand.

This has gone too far.

“I’m going to get help,” Rey says firmly, shoving the flood of guilt to the back of her mind. She can torture herself later; right now she has to go find Professor Ventress — and fast. Before whatever’s happening to Kylo gets any worse.

She moves to brush past the lanky man but he lashes out like a serpent, slamming his hands against the wooden supports on both sides of her and trapping her against the bookcase before she can even flinch.

“Don’t you dare, Niima,” Kylo rumbles as he looms over her, his warmth scorching her skin like sunlight — and even though Rey’s own mouth is suddenly dry and cracked, she can taste the Amortentia’s beguiling song on his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can still be found on [this trash fire](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)!
> 
> Original fic I write is posted in [The Reading Room](https://www.elegygoldsmith.com/the-reading-room)!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Elegy


	4. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With much gratitude and love to the usual suspects: [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) for beta reading in between a heckn taxing schedule, Lucy for channeling her determination into fighting cancer as well as running [this awesome fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc), and the reylolds for helping me stay myself amid the chaos 🦋
> 
> So about that Amortentia... 👀

Uncertainty flickers in Rey’s brown eyes as she stares up at him, pinned against the bookcase between the twin barricades of his arms. His fingers are clenched tight on the shelves to either side of her, but he can’t feel them. 

Nothing matters except _her_.

The ravening monster the Amortentia loosed within Kylo snarls, demanding that he take her _now_ , before she shoves him away and it’s too late — but he’s still master of his own body.

Unlike Rey. She shudders, making the glass jars on the shelf behind her tinkle with warning as he bends closer and pitches his voice low. “Do you know how often I think about fucking you?”

“That’s just the Amortentia talking,” she snaps, but the violent blush already staining her cheeks darkens, and her gaze darts away from his like a spooked rabbit. “And would you—” She slams her forearms against his, making a show of breaking free though it doesn’t even make him budge. “— _get off me?!_ ”

“I’m not touching you.” Kylo smirks down at the slight witch as her brown gaze sparks with impotent rage. Being this close to her right now is like tracing a burning blade over his skin.

Rey moves to duck beneath one of his arms, but he simply moves with her as she bends and then straightens again, huffing with fury. 

“You’re not even trying.”

Rey slams both of her palms against his chest, her scowl deepening when he doesn’t react. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“You’ve hurt me before, Niima. I survived.”

She gnaws her lower lip as she stares at him, maybe just trying to distract him from the way her slim fingers are creeping toward her holstered wand. Jealousy crackles through his nerves. _He_ should be biting her lower lip, urging ecstatic cries from that perfect mouth as he—

“Stupefy!”

He reels aside just in time as the spell sizzles through the air his chest occupied a heartbeat ago. He easily catches the wrist of her offending hand, and she’s so busy using her free hand to clutch at his, trying to wrest it away from her wand, that she doesn’t even notice the flick of his own weapon until it’s too late.

“ _That_ is exactly your problem,” Kylo croons, too pleased with himself to look anything but smug as he peels her nerveless fingers away from his wrist. Her wand clatters to the dungeon floor, but he doesn’t pick it up. It’s more satisfying to know she can see it just there before her, and that her muscles aren’t hers to command anymore.

Rey’s will struggles within his Imperius Curse like a mouse in a labyrinth, ceaselessly seeking escape, but his own intention is ironbound from the Amortentia. “You’re always so eager to beat me. It makes you predictable.”

He relaxes his magical hold on her just enough that she can speak again. “I could get you sent to Azkaban for this.”

“Maybe.” He lifts her chin with his fingertips, lazily forcing her to meet his gaze. “But not before—”

Then it catches him — the scent. Berries, or whatever that sweet, feminine thing is that he’d mistaken for a potion.

A laugh shakes his chest as he realizes. It might as well have been.

Rey glares so sternly at him that she must be pulling a muscle somewhere, mistaking his sudden humor for cruelty. “Nothing about this is funny!”

“It’s your gum,” he marvels, a slow smile twitching at his lips. Now that he knows what it is he can smell it on the angry gusts of her breath as she fumes, frozen within her own flesh. “It smells like your goddamn gum.”

“What?”

“The Amortentia.”

No,” she gasps, her dark amber eyes widening with horror — and before she can say anything else he leans close and crushes his mouth to hers.


	5. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍🐍🐍 Ready for some sexy Saturday reading? 🐍🐍🐍
> 
> But(t) first, a friendly reminder that you can still throw down for our cancer-fighter Lucy's [CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)!!
> 
> If you're lucky enough to be financially stable right now, please also consider commissioning an artist or writer to bring your ideas to life! Artistic jobs are being hit big-time by the pandemic, and reylos have gotta be here for other reylos (& dramiones, twihards, whovians et al) by saving what we love: each other. If you see someone reaching out for that kind of help, even a simple RT can make the difference!
> 
> Special thanks to [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) for beta reading, and to the reyolds for so much love - on with the simmering smut!! 🔥

She wants to scream at him, to punch him in his stupid arrogant face until her knuckles are raw and bloody, but his lips are scorching hers and she can taste Amortentia on his tongue.

How could he possibly know about her favorite blackberry gum? Unless—

To her horror Rey finds that she’s responding to Kylo, kissing him back with equal force as that I’m-so-brooding black hair of his tickles her cheek. The stirrings of books and broomsticks have almost completely fallen away beneath the third aroma that the spiraling steam brought to Rey’s mind in the Department of Mysteries — the heat that isn’t quite heat, musk that isn’t quite musk.

It’s _him_. His sweat, his body this close to hers.

“Rey…” Kylo growls softly, and she can feel his attention straying from his Imperius Curse.

She shoves him backward in the next instant, freed from herself, and his wand clatters to the floor as she sends him sprawling back against Ventress’s desk. 

It’s too late, though — the damage is done.

Rey grabs the front of Kylo’s robes, hauling him toward her by the neck as she seethes. “What the hell have you done to me?”

It all makes sense now — but patronizing prick that he is, he has the audacity to actually look _confused_ . “Other than a little light mind control I haven’t _done_ anything to you. Which I suppose makes one of us.”

“The _Amortentia_ ,” she snarls, not even caring if she’s spitting in his face. “How you made it s-smell like—”

His eyes narrow in suspicion, making it even more impossible to wrench the final word past her lips. “Like what?”

"Like _you!_ ”

Kylo’s full, crooked lips tighten with satisfaction — and even another sharp jerk on the front of his robes can’t shake the smirk loose. 

Something moves against the outside of Rey’s leg, and she spares a glance. He’s tracing slow, deliberate circles on her thigh with his index finger, making no other move to touch her even though she’s practically wedged herself between his gangly legs in her haste to choke him.

It’s such a gentle touch, merely a tickle compared to the simmering fervor of his limbs pressing against hers, the tattoo of his heartbeat reverberating through her balled fists … but it’s unbearable all the same.

She twitches her knee, trying to shake him off like a gnat. “Stop doing that.”

“Make me.”

Rey can feel her wand calling to her from the dungeon floor behind her. It’s all she needs — but Kylo’s ready for her this time as she shoves hard, pivoting on her heel as she tries to escape. 

He’s on his feet in the next instant, shadowing her like a wraith. His arms snake around her waist, yanking her off-balance, and they tumble to the unforgiving ground in a heap of furiously writhing limbs.

Rey scrabbles for her wand but only succeeds in nudging it further out of her grasp, the gnarled blackthorn wood skittering away from her at the barest provocation. Kylo’s breath warms the shell of her ear as he grunts, rolling her on top of him, and then it’s completely beyond reach.

Only one of Kylo’s massive arms is clamped about her waist — is he half Whomping Willow? he’s everywhere at once! — but as she shoves her forearm against his windpipe something hard and pointed digs into her temple.

His wand. _Fuck_.

“Don’t,” he rasps.

Rey freezes, terror filling her ears like seawater as he rearranges her legs, entwining them about his so that his body is a prison, holding her as tightly as his curse. A thick, stony length digs into her lower belly, and the word _cock_ drifts hazily through her mind as her pussy cramps in a treacherous echo of pleasure.

“Are you going to invade my mind again?” she grits out.

“I could.” Kylo’s face is so close to hers that she’s afraid he’s going to kiss her again — or worse. “You know I can take whatever I want.” He slides his hand under the curve of her ass, palming her and then squeezing tight enough to make her gasp. “I could take everything from you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Her anger only seems to encourage him, and his hips slowly flex against her, the hard length of his erection dragging against the sensitive valley between her hips. A guttural moan twists its way out of her throat, and her fingers knot in his robes as the ecstatic shudder lances through her core.

“See?” His low voice rumbles through her like an earthquake. “You’re infatuated with me, Niima.”

“You _wish!_ ” she hisses.

Kylo only chuckles at the juvenile clapback, his arm constricting about her waist once more as though to remind her she’s utterly shackled to him. “Even if it’s hatred, you still think about me. I live in your thoughts — just like you live in mine.”

Before Rey can conjure a tart retort through the fury and lust fogging her mind, Kylo’s luminous eyes drift shut, and some hidden part of him drags her out of her body and into darkness.


	6. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍🐍🐍 Memories can be beautiful or torturous. Sometimes they're both. 🐍🐍🐍
> 
> [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) is the sauce of awesome for beta reading this perviness, and THANK YOU to the folks who are continuing to donate to [Lucy's CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)!! As someone who's also been down the cancer route, I am in awe of her for turning this colon conundrum into something positive, and you're all heroes for helping!
> 
> I'm about drop a megathread pretty soon showing why TROS failed & arcing out an uplifting, heckn better script I'm calling THE FALL OF SKYWALKER - come find me & the ReylOlds on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith) to join the party!!
> 
> Friendly reminder to stay hydrated & try to nurture yourself during this pandemic. You are doing an _awesome_ job just hanging in there, so please give yourself an actual hug from me 💞
> 
> Ok, speaking of self-care - smut!!

Rain lashes his skin like a thousand watery spines, but Kylo doesn’t notice — or care. Mud cakes his skin and Quidditch uniform, Slytherin’s emerald green stained dark with mud and grassblood, but even the chill that’s been creeping into his bones since the match started has been long since forgotten.

There’s only Rey.

He can feel her watching,  _ feeling  _ along with him as he draws her deeper into the memory. The fierce way she struggled against him, meeting him blow for blow as the Snitch lost itself in the dreary sky and their teammates screamed like circling harpies. The glint in her eye as she raged at him — and beneath it all, the jarring sense that he’d finally met his match in this slip of a girl from nowhere who challenged him at every step.

The memory changes, disintegrating into last year’s Yule Ball. He neither knew nor cared about women’s fashion, but when she swept into the Great Hall wearing that diaphanous black gown, the breath had caught in his chest. It was like a fae queen had Apparated into their midst — but hardly anyone else seemed to notice her beauty.

Rey’s mind is there with him as the memory runs ahead like a river rapid, finding him in his curtained bed long after his roommates were softly snoring in their own bunks. The image of her in that godforsaken gown with dark lipstick and her hair tumbling wild plagued him, torturing him like a fever.

She can feel him hating himself as he shoves his hand down the front of his pyjamas, catching his swollen meatus in his hand and sighing with tortured relief as he grips himself and starts to move. Of course the beloved daughter of Gryffindor must be a virgin — she can’t possibly be one for muffled groping in the Restricted Section. Like him, she’s focused, driven.

The thought of rucking up her skirt and shoving his face into the mound at the apex of her thighs, of inhaling the scent of her honeyed sex as she squirms against him, makes Rey’s mind writhe — but it brings Kylo to the brink. 

The memory of the tectonic orgasm passes through their twinned minds like a ghost, and then they’re back in the Potions dungeon, clinging to each other and shuddering like they’ve just survived a tornado of lust.

It’s no easier here in the present, with the Amortentia raging through his veins like an inferno. She’s so vital against him, so  _ alive _ , her amber eyes bright with turmoil and hunger.

“You’re— You…” Rey breaks off, squinting at him like she’s seeing him for the first time. 

Kylo’s heart thuds strangely in his chest, like it’s forgotten how to beat. She hasn’t looked at him like this since they were eleven, when they first met on the train — before they’d been Sorted. Before everything changed.

Then to his astonishment her lips are scorching his, kissing him with an ardor he’s only dared to imagine in the darkest nights. Her fingers knot themselves in his hair, tightening with such brutal force that he snarls into her mouth and drags her beneath him.

“I — fucking —  _ hate _ — you,” she manages between savage kisses, biting and teasing and sucking his lips until the Amortentia is howling at him to Evanesco her clothes and break her open right here on the cold stone floor. His erection is painfully hard, and there’s a damp spot in his boxers briefs where he’s leaking at the thought of nudging between her naked thighs and shattering her virginity. “Don’t think this changes anything.”

“Oh no, I fully intend to hatefuck you.” He catches her lower lips between his teeth, teasing her until she squirms and growls like a feral creature. “I don’t want anyone to find out about this any more than you do.”

“Agreed,” Rey pants, her firm little body smoldering against him like a furnace of wrath. 

She’s trying to wrap her legs around his waist, probably angling to gain the advantage, but his wand is just beside her shoulder. A moment’s concerted focus and a snap of his wrist is all it takes to nearly immobilize her again.

“That’s two lifetime sentences out on the rock,” she murmurs, but the words are halfhearted.

He grins down at her. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Rey whines like she’s been run through as he withdraws and gazes down at her, splayed on her back and unable to move. It’s a beautiful sight — one he never even dared to dream of until the Amortentia freed him, and Rey came roiling out from under Ventress’s desk like a djinn.

“What are you doing?” she grunts, trying to turn enough to glare at him.

“Enjoying the view.” Kylo tilts his head to the side, languidly admiring the way she huffs with each hollow attempt at escape. “Maybe I’ll just leave you like this for Ventress to find.”

Now it’s her turn to smirk knowingly. “You wouldn’t.”

“No,” he agrees. “Not without modifying your memory first.”

Her glare hardens to ice.

The Amortentia hounds him like a hex; already he’s nearly bursting with need, and the sight of her on her back, open and ready and waiting for him—

“Stand up.”

Rey’s body responds sluggishly, but it’s a different kind of rebellion, not outright refusal but reticence, as though — whether unwilling or unable to challenge his grip on her — she’s now testing his patience. She eyes him sourly as she picks herself up from the floor and draws herself upright, but it doesn’t matter. She’s his.

And both Kylo and the Amortentia flowing through his body have plans for her.


	7. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤🐍 Ready to slytherinto another chapter? (omg plz don't unsubscribe...)
> 
> [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) rocks for beta reading this! Lucy and everyone who's donating to [her CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc) kick azz! YOU are awesome for hanging in there!!
> 
> I'm rewriting Episode IX -- come join me & the merry reylolds on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith) to see how it's going!
> 
> Tysm for reading!!

“Get your bag.”

Rey wants to tell Kylo to get stuffed, and she certainly could — her lips are her own — but her body’s already walking toward the gargoyle fountain, mindlessly following his command. At least her satchel feels lighter as she shoulders it, finally free of the golden phial’s incriminating weight. By the time she turns around again Kylo’s collected both of their wands and restored Professor Ventress’s desk to its rightful order.

“Follow me,” he says shortly, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder to check if she’s close behind. It must be the Imperius Curse — and she doesn’t even bother trying to fight the thousands of invisible hands puppeting her like a marionette, coercing her into trailing him out of the dungeon.

He stays a few meters away from her at first. To any onlooker it might seem like they’re parallel travelers, simply heading in the same direction by chance, but as they wind their way higher through the castle’s ever-shifting staircases and foot traffic thins out, he draws closer.

They’re in a seventh-floor corridor before he speaks again, his deep voice rolling through the hall like thunder. “Come here.”

She’s startled, but her body smoothly pivots, moving to join him as he stops beside a blank stretch of wall. Dark shapes shift in a tapestry a few meters down the corridor and whispers skitter through the shadows like fallen leaves, but Rey only has eyes for the man now controlling her body.

He leans back against the stone wall, like he’s simply grown tired of walking. “Kiss me. Now.”

Protest wells up in her chest as she’s drawn to him like mated magnets. This is hardly the Potions classroom, tucked away in a corner of the castle where no one’s likely to blunder across them. A professor could appear from either direction without warning, or even Mrs. Norris with those baleful, lantern-like eyes of hers—

Then Kylo’s lips are crushing hers with brutal force, only it’s Rey who’s kissing _him_ , yanking on his tie to pull him down to her level, shoving him back against the wall like she’s trying to break and devour him all at once. She parts his lips with her tongue, drinking him in greedily as his delicious flavor fills her mouth, both sweeter and sharper than his scent. He’s still the same cocky asshole who lets his shoulder slam against hers when they pass in the halls, but despite knowing that — or maybe because of it — each kiss only makes her want him more.

Kylo growls into her throat, the deep rumble vibrating through her chest and making her shiver with wanting. He may be controlling her body, but through the mental bridge she can feel his mind, his will diamond-focused in his need for her.

Then, suddenly, the strength goes out of Rey’s knees — and though everything in her shrieks with alarm, she’s falling and she can’t catch herself.

Kylo is there as she slumps against him, hooking one of his arms behind her knees and wrapping the other around her back as smoothly as if he’s done it a hundred times before. The ground tilts, and then her boots dangle limply as he swings her up into his embrace like a bridegroom.

“This is humiliating,” Rey seethes. Her limbs are as feeble as a doll’s, numb to her raging will as he strides forward. “Someone’s going to _see_.”

The hollow between his neck and shoulder perfectly cradles her head, but her chin jounces as he chuckles quietly. “With that ridiculous band down in the Great Hall? I doubt it.” His fingers tighten on her as though to remind her of how completely he owns her. “No, you’re all mine.”

His heart pounds against her shoulder like a timpani; as confident as he sounds, he’s still nervous, too, gathering her close to his chest as he sweeps past a tapestry of a wizard teaching trolls ballet. He turns back a few paces later but his mind feels anything but lost, even after he stalks back the way they came only to turn around again and pass the odd tapestry a third time.

Rhythmic thudding bursts to life somewhere far below them, throbbing through the ancient castle like a heartbeat. Faint, high-pitched howling follows like a rising wind, and Kylo huffs in disgust, his breath tickling the tip of her nose as the concert rises to full swing.

Rey doesn’t even need to touch the tendrils of his mind that are restraining hers to know what that haughty grimace means. “You’re so much _better_ than the rest of us mere mortals, aren’t you, Ren?”

“I have better taste in music.” He pauses, thinking. “Better taste in a lot of things, in fact.”

At least he’s left her enough free will to roll her eyes. “How lucky for you.”

Rey shrinks into herself as he stops and turns his full attention to her. His angular face is so close to hers, the twin pools of his void-dark eyes searing into her soul. “Yes. I _am_ lucky.”

The earnest way he says the words makes Rey shiver deep inside the jail of her own body. For a moment she thinks he’s going to kiss her again, but then a tendon pops in the hollow of his temple as he grits his jaw. His gaze flicks up to the blank stretch of wall across from the ridiculous tapestry — only now the stretch of barren stone is broken by an ornate metal door.

A frisson of icy dread passes through Rey like one of the castle’s ghosts. Everything about the door screams Slytherin, but she’s simultaneously struck by its strange beauty. Rainbows shimmer in the black metal like prisms, and the serpent embossed on the door’s center seems to wriggle as she watches, its tail eternally caught in its own fanged teeth.

“Open the sanctuary.” Kylo’s voice is curiously sibilant, the syllables flowing together so seamlessly that for a moment Rey isn’t even sure of her own ears. Then, in the grumbling protest of metal against stone, the black door slowly swings open.

She’s about to be devoured. She knows it from the quickening of her heart and the bliss gathering in her belly like heat lightning as Kylo hitches her closer against his chest.

She should scream for help — at least one of the portraits would hear her and summon help — but as her Slytherin captor steps toward the green oblivion wider before them, Rey instead slits her eyes against the radiance, trying to see what lies ahead as Kylo carries her over the threshold.


	8. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts roll call!
> 
> 100 points to [Meli_Rochelle for her beta reading](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle)!  
> 100 points to [Lucy for her CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)!  
> 100 points to each of the reylOlds, who are insanely talented, & helping workshop this [Episode IX reboot](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith/status/1259896221810012162)!  
> 100 points to you for daring to find out what's waiting inside the Room of Requirement for Kylo and Rey....
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤🐍🐍🐍

Kylo wastes no time. As soon as the door is parted enough to admit them he strides into the crescent of wan green light, grunting as he nudges the barrier shut behind them with another resounding clunk.

He’s never used the Room of Requirement like this before. Doubtless  _ someone _ has in the school’s thousand-plus-year history, but the idea of such activities meriting an entry in Bathilda Bagshot’s seminal history of Hogwarts is enough to make him sniff with laughter.

Thankfully Rey stopped trying to resist his Imperius Curse long enough for him to focus on what he needed. Somewhere no one will find them. Somewhere they can be as loud as they want, but remain undisturbed.

Somewhere with a bed.

The hidden sanctuary doesn’t let him down. Tonight the Come and Go Room has styled itself like a Slytherin bedchamber, Gothic arches and exposed stone ribs soaring around them in architectural glory. Misty emerald light glows through grated panels that line the top of the walls like seafoam — and for an idle moment he wonders whether it’s mere illusion or the castle has truly spirited them away to a cloister beneath the Black Lake.

Either way, the end result is the same. They’re alone.

Rey Niima is  _ his _ .

The slight woman’s eyes widen as she surveys the room, her irises shadowed in the gloomy light. Her gaze skitters about like her agitated heart, taking in the windows and the flames burning low in the iron-and-stone hearth before settling on the thing that waits in the shadows on the far side of the chamber. The one thing Kylo wanted most.

Not that he  _ needs _ it, of course. If the Amortentia had gotten its way he would’ve had her on the floor of the Potions classroom, or bent over Ventress’s desk ... but Rey deserves better. He wants the perfect surroundings to desecrate her, someplace she’ll never forget.

And from her sharp, soft gasp as she sees the bed — a four-poster carved from intricately carved wood and canopied in a rich forest-and-sterling brocade — he knows this is it.

Whatever Protean magic is running through these walls, it certainly doesn’t seem to care about the Hogwarts student handbook and all its prohibitions against carnal transgressions. Consent is so complicated; easier to outlaw it completely.

But the school’s rules aren’t going to stop him tonight.

Rey whimpers in his arms as he carries her into the heart of the room, and he’s careful not to jostle her too much as he tosses her satchel aside and lays her down on the thick quilt. He’s painfully hard, his erection straining at his trousers as her forehead falls forward and her cheek brushes his temple. Her skin is so soft it makes his mouth water as he thinks about biting her like a ripe peach,  _ fuck _ —

“Why are you afraid of me?” Rey’s eyes are hectic like ocean waves, following him unblinkingly as he sits on the bed beside her and undoes the clasp of her cloak. 

The fabric sighs away gratefully, and he pauses long enough to regard her. “I have complete control over you, Rey. Nothing about you scares me.”

“Then why not let me go?”

“From the Imperius Curse?” Kylo pretends to consider it, but he can feel -intention simmering behind her innocent words. He doesn’t need to pry for specifics to know she’s trying to lay a trap; artifice isn’t exactly something prized by Gryffindors. “What good would it do me to let you go?” He lets his hands stray along the seams of her sweater, skimming the curves of her breasts as she hisses, unable to escape his light but persistent touch. “I already have everything I need.”

Rey lifts her chin, defiant even as her nut-brown tresses cascade over the pillows of the bed Kylo wished into being. A bed worthy of what he’s going to do to her. “I won’t kiss you again.”

A bark of wry laughter bursts from his throat. “Do you really think you have a choice?”

“I’ll…” Her mouth compresses into a nearly-invisible line as her mind thrashes, seeking something to placate him — but beneath the tumult, the same glint of interest in this twisted game they’re playing. “I can fight you.”

“Sit up.” He sounds bored, making it all the more mortifying how quickly she scrambles to obey him. “On my lap.”

Her jaw creaks with the force of her attempts to resist him — but peering into her mind from without, all the things she hides from herself are clear.

Disgusted by his cold, arrogant demeanor as she is, Rey craves him. She’s undermining herself even as she battles him for control, trying to tear free of his grip. Tendrils of her own awareness twine about his like roots, and though tremors run though her legs with the effort of the conflict raging within her, at last she draws them beneath her and moves toward him.

“Not like that. You know what I want.”

Rey grimaces, knotting the rich quilt in her fingers with frustration. “You said to sit on your lap, you didn’t say  _ how _ .”

If she thinks Kylo’s going to let her over him sideways like a kid posing for a photo with Santa, she’s dead wrong. “Since, as always, you’re being a stubborn little brat, I’ll make myself clear.” He leans close, languid as a panther as she quakes. “Get your pussy on my cock where it belongs.”

She cries out softly, but it’s not in horror. Still, he can feel the warring demons of shame and longing shaking her delicate frame as she crawls into Kylo’s lap, folding her legs outside his thighs as she splays herself over him.

“Wait.”

Disappointment pours through Rey’s mind, and Kylo has to twist his mouth to keep from grinning at the misunderstanding. She thinks he’s having second thoughts — which he is, of a kind. Just not the sort Rey’s thinking of.

“Stand up. Over there, in front of the fireplace.”

He waits until she’s done as he’s bid before rising to his feet and strolling over to join her. Niima’s wearing that trademark scowl of hers, neat eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she glares up at him. It took the Amortentia scouring the last of his own self-delusions away to realize how much he wanted to feel her wrapped around him, whispering his name as he fills her.

But what Rey’s wearing is completely wrong for this. She’s too comfortable in her Hogwarts uniform, the cozy V-neck sweater, white button-down shirt, Gryffindor tie, and nondescript black pants. In six years, the only time he’s seen her wearing anything but trousers — or maybe jeans in Hogsmeade — was the Yule Ball.

And he doesn’t want to recreate anything. This has to be entirely new.

Never has Kylo been more grateful to have refined his nonverbal spellwork than now, as he concentrates on the incantation and her clothes shimmer like water, molecules rippling and rearranging into the pattern he demands.

A few moments later he’s finished — and Rey howls, aghast, as she looks down at her body and sees what he’s done to her.


	9. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND 👏 THE 👏 TAGS 👏  
> Hopefully that emoji makes it clear where we're heading today, bbys 🤭
> 
> Mega thanks to [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) for beta reading, Lucy and all the donors to her amazing [CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc), the reylOld squad for being a reylOasis amid the storm, and YOU for reading, lurking, kudosing, & commenting like the rockstars you are!!
> 
> Excelsior!  
> 🐍🖤🦋

“My _UNIFORM!_ ”

Rey stares down at her unresponsive body, posed in the center of the strange Slytherin room like a doll as Kylo completes his circuit around her. His generous mouth is tight with scorn as he surveys her — and though she tears at his hold on her, the Imperius Curse is stronger.

“Change it back!” Rey snarls as the lanky Head Boy strolls back toward the canopied bed and resumes his seat.

“You don’t like it?”

“ _Like_ _it?_ ” Her mind whirls, trying to decide what’s more offensive. The white button-down shirt, corset-tight compared to her regulation one and unfastened to her mid-sternum, showing off the swells of her breasts. The plaid miniskirt that’s so short the hem teases the crease where her thighs meet her ass. The thigh-high stockings that would make even a liberal professor like Holdo send Rey back to the tower to change. The fact that the skirt and stockings are in Slytherin’s serpentine colors is simply a slap in the face. “Get fucked, Ren.”

He shrugs, utterly unconcerned as he unfastens his own cloak and lets it fall back on the bedspread. “If you say so.”

Maybe it’s the way the dark fabric ripples as it slips from his broad shoulders, but Rey’s heart stutters the same way it does before she sees him drop into a steep dive, chasing the Snitch.

_Shit_. It’s not like her big mouth hasn’t gotten her in trouble before — something Rose, Paige, Jannah, Finn, and Poe are only too happy to remind her of, usually all at the same time — but detention in the Forbidden Forest would be a cakewalk compared to whatever depravity Kylo could inflict on her. 

He’s bloody _huge_.

Every inch of Rey’s bared skin tingles as he leans back, fixing her in his unforgiving gaze as he tightens his grip on her mind. “Sit on my lap. Now.”

For once, it’s a good thing he’s controlling her body, because the wave of ravenous need that surges through her at his words would’ve made her knees quake. It’s disgusting what he’s doing, objectifying her like this — and Rey’s never been so humiliated in her life as she stumbles jerkily forward, trying to resist but drawn inexorably toward her waiting puppeteer.

Yet some dark, wretched seed buried within her glories at her helplessness. She can feel the slick gathering between her legs as she staggers toward him; every breath of air that passes beneath the too-short skirt draws her attention back to the essence starting to drool from her slit into her panties.

_Panties_ — she could sigh with relief, even though she’s nearly reached her captor. Despite bastardizing her Hogwarts uniform to hell and back, at least he’s left her simple black bra and panties intact.

Kylo leans back, his gaze briefly dropping to indicate his trousers before flicking up to meet Rey’s again. “Get on.”

Without his cloak, the immense bulge in his trousers is undeniable, stretching the dark fabric of his pants to their utmost. He’s tall enough that she probably shouldn’t be surprised he’s sizably proportioned, but it looks like he’s stuck a beater’s bat down there. 

Even the mere thought of _him_ , Kylo bloody _Ren_ , fucking _anyone_ should be revolting … so then why is she so hungry for him, her stomach flipping with anticipation at the thought of him thrusting that obviously colossal phallus of his into her, grunting as he ruts with her like a troll ravishing a faerie?

Rey inhales slowly, sipping the air as she musters her strength. The Imperius Curse feels like a steel exosuit, trying to march her along in accordance with Kylo’s will — but just as she can feel it urging her to resettle herself on his lap, her mind howls in all-out insurrection.

She pivots sideways, dropping onto his lap with her legs perpendicular to his.

“There.” Rey forces a prim smile, even as Kylo glowers darkly at her. His erection has her sitting slightly crooked, and the thick length throbs beneath her thigh as she crosses her ankles. “I’m on your lap. Happy?”

He arches an eyebrow, and his crooked lips tighten in disappointment. “I had a feeling you were going to try something stupid like this.”

Rey twists her hips, taunting him as much as she can against the curse’s mercurial touch. She’s rewarded as Kylo’s jaw tightens, his knuckles whitening on the handle of his wand as he mindlessly rolls his hips, nudging into the soft underside of her leg. Pleasure echoes through the tether between them — _his_ pleasure, his thirst to feel her against him.

But not like this.

“I can’t even trust you to get on your knees, can I, Niima?” Kylo sighs, lifting his wand, and with a sharp flick Rey’s thrown around like a rag doll. 

For a few dizzying moments she’s spinning freely in the air, the exquisite room blurring to shadowed jade nothingness around her. Then she’s falling again, dropping onto her front in an unceremonious heap over his lap. Kylo’s knees dig into her stomach and hips — and though she knows the ground is somewhere beyond her feet, she can’t find it no matter how wildly she wriggles.

“ _Stop_ ,” Kylo commands, and her treasonous body slips out of reach again, limbs stilling as he subdues her thrashing mind. At least he’s panting; she’s giving him one hell of a fight. “Son of a banshee, Rey, you’re a goddamn brat. Why does no one see that but me?”

“Stop calling me a brat!” she huffs furiously as he hitches her closer against his body, pressing one arm against the small of her back to hold her down.

“You. Are. A. _Brat_ ,” Kylo enunciates distinctly. “And someone needs to teach you some respect.”

Rey yelps as he runs his free hand up the back of her thighs, shoving the already-microscopic kilt out of the way. It’s so unfathomable the way his skin can be so warm and inviting, the gentle caresses drawing murmurs from her lips even as his voice oozes disdain.

“And I’m going to be the one to teach it to you.”

Rey’s spine arches as the first spank hits home, the sharp, sudden impact merely an overture to the shockwave of pain that spreads over her skin like fire. Her throat burns before she realizes the shriek ringing in her ears is her own, and she clutches at Kylo’s leg, digging her fingernails into his trousers.

His voice is cold as the Black Lake. “ _What_ are you, Rey?”

“You _spanked_ me!” she wails.

Kylo’s dark hair snaps like raven’s wings in her peripheral vision as he shakes his head. “Not what I asked.”

The second strike lands on her other ass cheek in a mirror counterpoint to the first. Rey moans, her throat tightening the sound to a whine as her body undulates, curling around him in agony.

“Let’s try that again.” The broad, burning blade of his hand traverses her hindquarters, lingering in the heated patches that perfectly match his palm. Rey groans, stirring dully in the aftermath of his savagery, clutching at him as he caresses her. Her head is flooded with sensations, torment and lust coiling through her frame like dark Patronuses as she shivers over his lap. “What are you?”

“I’m—” She breaks off, shivering as Kylo drags his fingernails across the places the pain is the cruellest. But she can’t let him win. “— _not_ a brat.”

Kylo’s hand stops. He sighs, disappointment radiating from him like frost as he withdraws, leaving her wanting. “You’re only proving my point.”

Rey winces in anticipation of the next strike, and she yelps at his touch — but it’s only a ghostly whisper, not the spank she was expecting.

“But see? You’re learning,” Kylo croons.

She’s just begun to let herself relax when the next two slaps land in a vicious double-tap, striking her like fangs. A guttural cry rips out of her chest, and the inferno of anguish ripples outward, consuming her awareness so that she hardly notices that she has authority over herself again as she writhes in his lap.

Kylo strokes her sensitive skin, coaxing alien mewls from her lips as she struggles to lever herself upright. She’s awash in anger and excitement, nerves she never knew she possessed coming awake with electric force.

But just as she finds her mental footing he’s there again, enfolding her resolve in his.

“Let’s try that again.” Rey can feel Kylo gazing down at her as he combs his hand through her hair — which she only now realizes is tumbling loose, no longer tamed in the half pony she fixed it in this morning.

His long fingers knot in her tresses, clenching firmly and making her gasp from the sharpness of it. He turns her head, slowly but deliberately, until she’s looking up at him once more, and the intensity of his stormy gaze makes her thrill with need.

“You can sit on my cock right now and keep those panties on for a few more minutes, or you can sit on my face and I’ll take them off with my teeth. Your choice, sweetheart.”


	10. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, darlings!! Back into the Room of Requirement with Kylo and Rey, mwahaha 🐍🖤
> 
> Ongoing thanks to everyone has who's dropped a donation for Lucy's [CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)! This lovely lady lost both her mum and grandmother to cancer, and is turning that into something awesome. Salute the queen!
> 
> Gratitude as ever to [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) for beta reading this smut!
> 
> xoxo

Kylo taps his wand against the outside of his thigh, casting the Edging Charm on himself as Rey slithers off his lap and he moves back against the pillows. She’s too distracted to notice the flash of light, but it’s a damn good thing he thought to cast it just then because when she rises there’s a murderous look in her eyes that makes the monster in his pants throb insistently.

All sign of the goody-goody Gryffindor who has plagued him for more than half a decade is gone, swept away by this: Rey’s  _ true  _ face, the one he’s seen a hundred times on the Quidditch pitch. Those swaggering friends of hers only see the porcelain mask she wears to blend into the genteel wizarding world: the dimpled, smiling girl with her hair pulled back from the neat oval of her face, pretty and clever but bland as a water-flavored Bernie Bott jellybean.

But that isn’t her. Not really. This goddess of fury rising from the floor of the dungeon bedroom with her wild hair haloing her face, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with ferocity —  _ this _ is Rey Niima.

“There you are,” he murmurs.

“What the hell’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” she grumbles as she climbs onto the bed and kneels over his lap, making a good show of being grudging despite the glow of anticipation that lights her mind.

“It means that I’ve got you right where I want you,” he offers, relieved that she’s too distracted to catch him lying through his teeth.

Agitated as she is, the petite witch seems determined to keep her crux lifted as far away from Kylo as possible, arching her back and tilting her hips away from him so sharply that the front of her skirt drags against his thighs. As a result, she’s shoving her pert tits in Kylo’s face, and he tries not to stare at the place where her black bra peeks above the deep V of her half-buttoned shirt.

The wood of his blackthorn wand groans in protest, and Kylo forces himself to ease his grip before he snaps it to kindling. It’s taken all the mental fortitude he possesses to fight the Amortentia’s mindless lust and pace himself — but now the soft, feminine scent of her body haunts him. Her warmth sears him wherever it touches, like she’s burning through his clothes to the flesh beneath.

Rey twitches her head, gazing up at the headboard as she staunchly refuses to meet his gaze. “This is obscene.”

He almost laughs at that. He knows already, he can taste her tempestuous mind like blackberry cordial — but he wants to hear her say it. “What is?”

“This stupid room —the Room of Requirement, I’m guessing?— this …  _ outfit _ …” She breaks off, nearly incoherent with embarrassment. A livid blush blooms along her slender neck as she shakes her head, vicious with self-reproach. “If I’d just chucked that  _ ridiculous  _ phial off the Astronomy Tower first thing—”

Kylo can feel himself frowning. “What were you doing with it up there?”

“It’s where we met after we got back from the Ministry.”

“Of  _ Magic? _ ”

Rey tossed the words off so easily that he can’t quite believe it — but for the first time since she positioned herself over him, she turns to meet his gaze, her brow scrunched in confusion like his. “The Love Room. Where'd you think I got it?”

“I don’t know,” he admits. “How did you even—?”

“Seventh-year challenge.”

At least she has the decency to sound chagrined about bringing a controlled substance onto school grounds, but he tenses like a coil, trying to contain his frustration. “How very Gryffindor of you.”

“And what about you?” She draws her face down to his eyeline to glare at him properly. “ _ Legilimency _ , Kylo?”

_ Fuck _ , the way she says his name — he just wants to crush her to his chest and drink her in again—

“How very Slytherin of  _ you _ , wouldn’t you say?” Rey finishes, not seeming to notice his soft gasp. Hell, she doesn’t even seem to notice he’s no longer controlling her as she leans against the headboard with one hand, closing the distance between their torsos if not their hips.

Her surly glower and nearness embolden him, and he slides one hand along the bow of her side. She twitches at the touch, but doesn’t pull away. Merlin’s goddamn  _ beard _ , she’s so slight compared to him that for the first time in his life he wonders if the rumors of giant’s blood running through the Solo family could be true.

“That’s what Gryffindors never seem to understand.” Kylo lets his hand stray lower, skimming the flare of her hip. “Potions, Legilimency, the things you ascribe to my house … they reveal truth.”

“Like what?”

Rey shivers as he slips his arm around her, flipping the hem of her skirt up to cup the still-searing ass cheek beneath. He probes her tender skin with his fingertips, and she juts her hips toward his chest as he finds his way deeper, tracing the thin elastic line of her panties to where it curves behind and beneath her. Whatever she does, there’s no escaping him. “You want me.”

“I do  _ not _ ,” she huffs, rolling her eyes.

Letting go of his wand is a risky move — but even without having Rey under his spell anymore, Kylo doesn’t think she’ll ambush him. Her breathing is soft, her eyes bright as twin Lumos lights as she glances around the chamber in disdain.

He has her rapt attention again as he runs his free hand along her bared thigh, pulling her closer to him. The mound of her pussy presses into his abdomen through her skirt, tantalizingly close to the head of his swollen cock.

“You’ve never been touched like this, have you?” Kylo murmurs as he readjusts Rey again. Her slender, muscular thighs tense in his hands as he manipulates her body against his, drawing the soft pillow of her pubis against him so that she shudders with need.

Rey narrows her eyes at him, but the venom is tempered by a glaze of lust as he languidly grinds her against his abs again. “That’s none of your business.”

“I  _ want  _ it to be my business.”

“You’re vile,” she whispers, baring her neat teeth at him like a cat.

“Why? Because I’m not a nice boy like Finn or Poe?” Kylo chuckles quietly. “No… if you liked _nice_ , you would’ve been with one of them a long time ago. Instead you’re here with me. The man you loathe.”

“Because you cursed me.”

Rey’s face is so close to his that he could kiss her — but instead he relaxes his fingers, withdrawing his hands and holding them up for her inspection. “There’s no Imperius on you now, sweetheart.”

She doesn’t move, just keeps leaning against him in that stubborn, fiery way of hers, refusing to concede. “Don’t call me that.”

“Sweetheart,” he repeats, softly mocking as he leans closer. 

Rey blinks as he moves one hand to her face, but as he cups her jaw she doesn’t move, just stares at him with those beautiful eyes wide like she’s not sure whether to knock him out, run away, or jump on him.

“You like the things that scare you, don’t you, Rey?” Kylo lets his thumb roam across the apple of her cheek, and she flushes again. “Does being wanted scare you?”

Surprise flickers across her face like a shadow through candlelight.

He buries his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck, twisting tight until she makes a soft  _ ahhh _ of pleasure.

The monster between his legs throbs, tired of so much waiting.

“I want you on me, Rey — not for anyone to know about but us.” Kylo pulls her so close that his lips are brushing hers, and her soft, shallow breaths warm his stubbled jaw. “ I want to make you scream. So sit the fuck down.”


	11. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍🐍🐍  
> Oh, you thought I was kidding when I said this was an edging story? Don't fret, my dear smut porgs, today brings a bit of relief 🤭
> 
> \+ Lucy is an angel for starting [this fundraiser for cancer research](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)!  
> \+ [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) rocks for beta reading this!  
> \+ I just updated [Breaking Rey](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith/status/1261034795552968704), and OML the pic of Dom!Kylo & sub!Rey [LP_Artworks](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks) did for me is SMOLDERING! 🥵
> 
> Tysm for reading, kudosing, & commenting, bbys, you're so kind 😭🥰
> 
> 🐍🖤

Rey’s hips are trembling from the effort of holding herself up off Kylo’s waiting lap. She knows what’s waiting for her down there, lurking under the hem of the profane mini kilt. 

_Being wanted_.

She shivers.

His long fingers are braided into her hair like ribbons, tightening as he holds her close, but he spoke truly: the leaden exosuit of the Imperius Curse is gone. What’s more, she can’t even remember when it broke. Her own wand must be tucked away in Kylo’s cloak, but his is lying unclaimed on the bed beside them. He’s so focused on her that she might be able to snatch it before he notices — but his lips radiate fire like the sun, and she hesitates.

Kylo fucking _Ren_ . It’s true that Rose has told Rey on more than one occasion to stop obsessing over him — but that was _venting_ about him, about Quidditch matches, Dueling Club, all the rest.

She hated him. _Hates_ him.

But even as her mind automatically corrects itself, she knows it’s no longer true. Not completely.

Rey lays her free hand on his chest. Even through his dark sweater she can feel the thudding tempo of his heart, as swift as her own, and her thighs ache in relief as she lets her hips sink lower.

Her numb fingers slip against the headboard of the fantastical bed, and Kylo snakes his arm about her waist, steadying her. His lips are mere millimeters from hers, but still he doesn’t kiss her as she slinks lower, close enough to tantalize and punish her but holding himself back.

Then suddenly she’s fully astride the dark man, his inflamed length digging into her pussy through the thin-but-not-thin-enough layers of fabric — and Kylo hisses as she sinks against him.

Her body knows what to do, and rapture crackles through her clit as she grinds her dripping slit along his erection. The sensation overwhelms her completely, flooding her lower belly and cramping with need.

“Oh,” she gasps as the blissful lightning flares inside her, and Kylo’s arm tightens around her like a whipcrack, urging her hips down against his now that she’s finally submitted. 

“Rey...” he murmurs raggedly, and then they’re kissing each other again, nipping and sucking and teasing each other as she rolls her hips, pushing into him as he throbs.

The drenched cotton hammock of her panties clings to her folds, reminding her of how much still separates them — but the rhapsody of bliss gathering in her core won’t be denied. Her thighs tremble as she boosts herself up high enough to repeat the motion, finding his thick cockhead and jutting out her hips, riding him slowly and deliberately so that they both tremble with pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey—”

She’s never heard Kylo sound the way he does now, mumbling into her lips, simultaneously agonized and gutted. His mouth, so often twisted in a sneer, is soft yet still unrelenting as his tongue abrades hers. It’s a curious thing that after all his coldness toward her he tastes sweet and inviting.

“Wait,” he mutters.

Rey draws back, heart sinking as he disentangles himself from her — but he’s only taking off his sweater. His hips lift with the effort of tugging the knit fabric off over his head, and she surges atop him, nearly losing her balance as his stiff length presses into her sex.

She grabs his tie, yanking him back to her as he tosses the garment asides, and then he’s hers again, his surprisingly jacked arms enfolding her and crushing her to his chest. Her pussy clenches, convulsing with need as he sinks back against the pillows and their bodies realign.

They could almost be fucking, their bodies striving against each other in a way that’s both ancient and primal as Rey rolls her hips and Kylo flexes his erection into her, his dull tip nearly reaching her navel before ebbing back to her cunt. Muscles she didn’t know she possesses tighten with rapture, until it’s almost painful to be this empty, this hollow.

But it’s so _wrong_ to be with him like this…

“What are we doing?” she whispers around fervid kisses. She can’t get the image of arrogant jerkface Kylo out of her head, the guy he was before the Amortentia, who glowered at her for no reason and haunted her schooldays. Even seeing inside his mind, that vision of him still so jarring compared to this dark, horny stranger who says things to Rey like _I want to make you scream_.

“I thought it was pretty obvious.” One of his hands retakes her ass, the pop of pain as he squeezes a sharp reminder of his spanking. Humiliation shouldn’t feel that good — or maybe Rey’s more depraved than she lets herself believe. “I’m going to fuck you.”

She groans at the sound of the filthy word. Hearing it out loud like this, murmured into her lips by someone she’s hated for so long, is grotesquely beautiful.

“You like that?” His stubble scrapes her cheek as he nuzzles into the side of her neck, the sensation making goosebumps crest along her skin. “ _Fuck_.”

Rey’s throat clenches in time with her quim, the word tightening her like a tuning peg so that her growl emerges as a whimper. Her fingers strangle his striped emerald tie, but he only drives his erection into the wetness between her thighs even harder.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey.”

She covers his mouth with hers to silence the hateful word — and only once he’s moving against her again does she trust him enough to withdraw, catching his lower lip between her teeth and biting sharply before letting him go.

Kylo pulls back, startled, and touches his lips, holding up his fingertips in the low light to check for blood. “You bit me.”

“You used an Unforgivable Curse to bring me to your secret sex dungeon.” She quirks an eyebrow at him. “Who’s really the villain here?”

“I never said I wasn’t a villain.” His voice is dangerously soft, honeyed enough to make her drunk. “I just said that you bit me. You — fucking — _brat_.”

Kylo says the last words half-wonderingly, but a snarl rumbles low in Rey’s throat as she glares at him, incensed all over again. Count on him to find a word that agitates her as much as _fuck_.

He smirks at her, unforgivably collected considering his hard prick is digging into her belly.

“Ah, don’t like that, do you.” Not a question.

Rey wants to choke that stupid look off his handsome face. For years she’s been able to delude herself into thinking his nose was too crooked, his ears stuck out too much, his lips were too big, that he was gawky and sullen and brutish … but holy _hellfire_ he’s gorgeous.

Those volcanic eyes of his — eyes that make her think of necromancers and their undying wizard brides — burn into her, watching for her reaction.

“Do I need to spank you again?” he asks softly when she doesn’t say anything, sliding his hands up under her skirt to catch her ass.

Rey bites her lower lip to hold back a caustic retort.

Kylo nods. “Good. Because remember—” He taps the dark wand that rests on the quilt beside his body. “—I can do a lot of fun things with _this_ if I need to.”

A dark shiver runs through Rey — and then she cries out as he twists in the bed, drowning her body beneath his and reclaiming her lips in a brutal kiss.


	12. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍🐍🐍
> 
> Magical BDSM fun ahead - mind those tags, bbys!!
> 
> Reminder that you can still donate to [Lucy's cancer research fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)!! She is one awesome warrior and I refuse to stop staying that so thbbbbbt 😝
> 
> Awesome beta reader [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) has deemed this chapter fit for human consumption!
> 
> Also if you love the OG Reylo fic writers and want to help support/ join them FOR THE LOVE OF THE FORCE please go do it at [Lemon and Lime Fic](https://lemonlimefic.com/our-story/)!! We need a rallying point on the original fic side of things, & believe me, darlings, this is IT! 🍋🍋
> 
> Ok, time for Kylo to abuse some spells and put Rey in a VERY compromising position...

Slow down. He _has_ to slow down.

The Edging Charm isn’t perfect — like most Slytherins, Kylo's always been better with hexes than charms — so if he pushes it too hard it’ll break. And he is _not_ going to cum anywhere but inside Rey Niima’s soaking pussy.

He has to do something to take the edge off. Her wriggling on top of him like a horny eelmouse is already pushing things out of control, and that furious look in her eyes as she clings to his tie, like she wants to kill him—

Kylo rolls on top of her, pinning her hips with his as she yelps with surprise — and he yanks the knot of his tie down, loosening it enough to slip it off over his head. If she wants it now, fine, but he isn’t going to give her any way to feel like she’s in control of him. He wants her completely at his mercy.

His lower lip throbs from where she bit him. Without touching Rey’s mind anymore he isn’t sure if that was genuine malice or a come-hither nip, but she doesn’t try to escape him now, just stares up at him and flicks the tie aside like a shed snakeskin.

“Now what?”

His heart misses a beat, hitting his ribs a moment later with the force of a thestral hoof. Using his wand would be neater, but the two seconds it would take to scrabble for his want would be too many — and he grabs the V of fabric where her shirt meets, yanking it open with one sharp movement.

Buttons scatter across the brocade quilt like gobstones, and Rey cries out, but he’s coming to know her sounds. This is the same throaty cry she made when she was dry-humping him — nearly to completion, Edging Charm be damned, because of course she has to challenge him in _everything_ — and his cock responds to the sound like a werewolf scenting its mate.

Kylo shackles Rey’s wrist in his hand as she reflexively tries to cover herself, pushing her back down against the pillows as he answers her question: “ _Now_ I undress you, objectify you a little if I feel like it, and then break you open.”

She gasps softly, and the heat against his cock shifts, surging as she rolls her hips. He doesn’t even need to check to know she’s ridden a damp patch in the front of his pants. Not that he minds.

He holds himself out of reach of her lips as he resettles beside her, trapping her near arm under the hollow between his arm and ribs. He reaches around her head as he pins her face-up, transferring control of her wrist to his other hand. “How do you feel about that?”

Rey lifts her chin, meeting his gaze defiantly. “Does it matter?”

“Of course it does. I want to know what makes you wet.”

A tremor runs through her body — and then she sighs as he strokes the plane of her stomach, moving up to fondle her breasts over her bra. He’d forgotten about that sartorial impediment, but he only has to roll aside for a moment to grab his wand.

He hushes her as she starts to struggle, briefly squeezing her wrist. “Don’t move.”

Several swishes and flicks later, Rey yelps with surprise as both bra and shirt vanish. Then she narrows her eyes at him, scowling dryly. “Evanesco? _Really?_ ”

“It got the job done.” Kylo tosses his wand aside and turns his complete attention to the half-naked woman he’s got pinioned to the bed. She digs her heels into the quilt, trying to shove her hips up, but he crooks one leg over both of hers and lazily wrestles her back down.

“Worth a try.” She pants with the vain effort, and the grin that curves her lips is positively feral. “You going to spank me again?”

“This is more fun.” Now that Rey’s properly restrained he finally has a chance to examine his prize, and his fingers prowl over her skin, drinking in her soft flesh. She whimpers as he caresses the mounds of her breasts, and for a while he contents himself with teasing her rosy nipples until they harden to points — but she’s still wriggling too much.

And there’s something important he wants to do.

She stills as he withdraws from her, probably thinking he’s letting her go, and only too late do her eyes widen as she sees the wand in his hand again.

He wants her to hear this one coming. “Incarcerous.”

“ _Dammit!_ ” Rey shrieks, but the slender black ropes are already coiling about her wrists like adders, lashing her to the posts at the head of the canopy bed and spreading her arms wide. She scrambles up onto her knees, but the ropes won’t allow her to straighten any higher.

“There,” Kylo sighs with satisfaction as he drops his wand beside the pillows. “ _That’s_ better.”

His captive no longer seems to care about her nakedness, giving him Avada Kedavra eyes as he stands and makes a half-circuit around the canopied bed. He strips out of his button-front and undershirt as she watches silently, wrapping her fingers around the ropes binding her as if to steady herself — and as he turns back to admire her gentle curves, her half-stunned expression tells him he’s not the only one enjoying the view.

Rey huffs angrily as he climbs back onto the bed and kneels in front of her, but her growling erodes into soft moans as he leans down and begins teasing her breasts with slow, wet kisses. He tugs her nipples with his teeth, swirling his tongue about her areolas and sucking until her moans become more insistent.

Her violated tits leave wet trails on Kylo’s skin as he straightens and clamps his arm about her in a way that’s starting to feel disturbingly natural, imprisoning her body against him as he shoves his hand down the front of her skirt and panties as she shrieks in protest.

She’s _drenched_.

“No,” Rey moans as he strokes her petaline folds. Her pussy is so sensitive that she damn near shouts as he finds her clit with his thumb, trying to jerk away despite his merciless embrace.

“Hey, easy,” he chides — but then he slips his forefinger inside her, and her lashed lids start to drift heavily like she’s drunk. “Ohhh, so _that_ you like.”

She tosses her head slowly, her lips numbly forming the words as he works her. “I don’t … wanna … cum like this.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you cum on my cock, too,” he murmurs patronizingly. Seeing her go limp like this at his touch is intoxicating, and he even allows himself a grin as her glazed eyes find his, managing a glare through it all.

“You … dick.”

“You want to touch my dick again?” He chuckles. “Patience, sweetheart.”

“Fuck you,” she spits, slightly more coherent as he withdraws. But as per usual, he only has crueller plans for her.

Kylo could use his wand for this next part, as he did before, but he wants her to feel his touch. Sexy as she is, he may only have a few minutes left before the Edging Charm cracks like warming ice.

“What are you—?” Rey begins hotly as he reaches up her skirt, but breaks off with a howl as he finds what he’s looking for.

The way she clamps her thighs together only helps him tug her panties down over the contours of her hips, and she wobbles at the sharp movement.

“Hey!”

She hasn’t recovered her balance by the time he has them down to the bed. It’s the work of a moment to tilt her forward, negotiating her knickers around her bent knees and over her feet, and then he holds them up before her, victorious.

Rey purses her lips, steadying herself on the lines keeping her arms splayed. The skirt barely conceals her pussy as she crosses her ankles and sticks out her ass, resurrecting herself enough to taunt him. “I thought you said you were going to take them off with your teeth.”

“Disappointed?”

“Merely observing.” 

Why she’s wearing that dazzling I’ve-got-a-secret smile as she wiggles her butt around, he can’t understand, but he drops her panties, forgetting their existence instantly.

Kylo taps the outside of one of her pressed-tight thighs with his forefinger. “Alohomora.”

She snorts with laughter. “Try again, Ren.” She tilts her head to one side, pretending to consider it. “That might be a good nickname for you, actually.”

“Alright,” he growls. Whatever game she’s playing, he’s not getting it — and he can smell her pussy from here, like some kind of mouthwatering candy. “ _Enough_.”

He wrenches her knees apart, exposing a triangle of space between her thighs. Before her shout of protest has even finished ringing through the Gothic chamber he’s on his back with her head between his knees, wrapping his arms around her legs and dragging her down to sit on his face.

Since Rey immediately clamps her thighs tight over his ears Kylo more feels her scream than hears it, but then as he nuzzles into her she relaxes and returns to moaning, her hips twitching every so often in time with sharper mews. It’s the first time he’s ever done this, but she doesn’t seem to hate it as he rhythmically licks and sucks her, apart from the occasional muttered, “ _Fuck_ ” — but maybe that isn’t because he’s doing something wrong.

His balls ache with need as her cries become more guttural, and once she starts riding his face as she did his swathed cock, he knows he’s on the right track. He should’ve made the ropes longer so he could bend her over, making her stick her cute, round ass — which is thoroughly enjoyable from this vantage — up in the air and wrap her lips around him. Although that seems like an invitation to disaster.

He has to fuck her. _Now_.

Rey whimpers above Kylo as he scoots out from under her again, wiping his face on his crooked elbow. He’s so distracted from the eager stretching of his cock as he thinks of burying himself in her tight, feverish body that he can’t find his wand at first.

In fact, he can’t find his wand at all.

“I think that’s quite enough of _that_ ,” Rey breathes — and the black ropes holding her disintegrate into nothingness in the snap of her wrist.

Kylo’s stomach tightens nauseatingly as he finally finds his wand cradled in her slender fingers.

_Fuck_.


	13. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚 Warning: mildly fluffy twist approaching!! 💚
> 
> Don't worry, we're still fully in Smut Central — but everything that's happened since Kylo drank the Amortentia has thrown Rey for a loop.
> 
> And after today, there's no going back.
> 
> Love to Lucy, who's kicking chemo's butt (donate to her CCA fundraiser [here!](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)) and bodacious-brained beta reader [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle)!
> 
> Also, ICYMI, all your fave fanfic writers are starting an **original project** called [Lemon and Lime Fic](https://lemonlimefic.com/our-story/) — and this is one hot tamale train you don't wanna miss!! All aboard, bbys!
> 
> Okay, on with the show... 🐍🖤🐍

The bewilderment in Kylo’s eyes as he finally realizes what’s happening makes Rey tremble with anticipation.

“How did you—?” he begins dully, breaking off as the giggles bubble up out of her to peal throughout the chamber.

“Overconfidence, Kylo.” She shakes her head, almost disappointed for him as she edges herself off the bed and hops down, never breaking line of sight. The canopied posts, although beautiful, make for bigger blind spots than the Porkins twins — and while it took some negotiation to trap his wand under her foot and then gradually work it up to her bound hand with him between her legs, the astonishment on his face makes it all worth it. “You should never have walked around the bed like that.”

“You—” he tries again, his dark brows drawing together. His confusion is beautiful. “You’ve had my wand all this time?”

“Mmhmm.”

“While you were sitting on my face?”

“Charming that you call it that,” Rey mutters, her cheeks burning — but even the crass phrase can’t siphon away her glee at having bested him.

Kylo licks his lips, clearly unsure whether to try to take her on.

“And I wouldn’t try to fight me. Your wand and I might get along well enough for me to cast a spell or two.”

She raises an eyebrow, challenging him, but Kylo sinks back on his heels, finally recognizing that he’s at her mercy. “Now what?”

“Now get naked.”

The lanky man glowers at her, but he really doesn’t have a choice — and as he looks down, fiddling with the laces of his boots on the far side of the bed, she slips out of the thigh-high socks he’s put her in. They’re actually surprisingly comfortable, but they’ll only get in her way, and if she stands directly beside the bed he probably won’t even notice she’s taken them off.

Intelligent as Kylo is, he can be pretty dense sometimes.

He stops at his black boxer briefs, but that’s enough. It’s clear from the concern in his eyes that he doesn’t know what she has planned — and that uncertainty is what she wants. “If you’re planning to publicly humiliate me—”

“—in exchange for  _ privately _ humiliating me?  _ Spanking _ me?” Rey lets him dangle for a few eternal moments as she brushes her ass with her free hand. It’s still radiating warmth, but nowhere near as much. Pity. “Actually I … rather liked that.”

His dark gaze was distracted by her gesture, but now it flickers back to her in astonishment. “Oh.” He stops, vainly trying to work it out as Rey amuses herself by checking out his boxers. They’re tortured out of shape by his erection, which looks exactly as huge as it felt, stretching up past his waistband. “Then—”

Kylo’s wand seems to understand her intentions, because it responds warmly again, flicking back the blankets and drawing the discarded clothes into a heap beside her. Her wand is — as she suspected — in the pocket of his cloak, and with a silent thanks to Kylo’s, she exchanges the two.

“Get in,” she orders Kylo. “Sit in the middle.”

Excitement bubbles up from a wellspring in her chest as she watches him climb into the waiting bed, his movements reluctant. It gives her even more time to admire the corded muscles in his arms and abs chiseled like marble. By the time her gaze finds its way down to his muscular thighs she can feel herself sweating — but by then he’s turning back, sitting in the center against the pillows as she’s told him to. “Here?”

Rey shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “That’ll do.”

She’s never tried the spell before, but having been on the receiving end of the wand movements she thinks she can mimic them decently enough for it to work. To her delight, as she moves her wand in time with the mental word, the black ropes appear again, leaping out to bind Kylo at the ankles and wrists.

“Hey!” Perhaps tugging at the ropes is instinctive, because he tugs at them, scowling at the lines that anchor his limbs apart. He’s sitting exactly as he was before, comfortable enough but unable to reposition himself, each of the lines anchored to the canopy bed’s posts as he scowls at her. “What are you doing?”

Rey eyes a small table beside the bed for her wand, as soon as she’s done with one final thing. She’s not going to be foolish enough to underestimate Kylo the way he did her — but she’s too proud of herself to keep from grinning as she looks back at him. “Whatever I want.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” She’s already crawled into the bed again before his stormy confusion breaks with understanding, and he glances down at his boxer briefs. “Uh, what about my—?”

“In a minute,” she shushes him, keeping her wand well out of his reach as she straddles his lap again. Even though there are probably hundreds of positions to choose from, this felt too good not to want to try again. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Rey wraps her arms around Kylo’s neck as their lips lock, and the primal hunger that rouses in her as he kisses her makes her moan into him. His boxers are already sticky, and he inhales sharply as her quim slides along his length, pulsing with need.

She only taunts him for a while; she doesn’t want to have her first orgasm with someone else be on top of his boxers rather than around him. But as she moves back and raises her wand to strip him once and for all, he shakes his head. “Wait ... stop.”

“What is it?” Rey’s chest clenches, and self-awareness clenches at her like ice. Kylo looks truly tortured; has she broken him? “Did I do someth—”

“It’s not you,” he says quickly. “I…”

He’s so shamefaced that worry cramps in her chest. “Tell me.”

“I, uh, charmed myself.”

It’s so anticlimactic that a laugh bursts out of Rey like a hiccup. “I’m sorry … you  _ charmed _ yourself?”

“You don’t understand. It— I—” A blush blotches Kylo's neck as he struggles, a mighty tree of a man felled by a few words and a bit of rope. “I can’t cum.”

“At  _ all? _ ”

“You’d have to break it.” He finally meets her gaze, wretched and frustrated all at once, his dark hair framing his angular face. “Too much more of this and it’ll break on its own, but I—”

“So it’s fine,” she interrupts. “Like, you  _ can  _ cum, but—”

“—if you — if  _ I _ — don’t do something, I could, uh … go at any time.” Kylo blinks at her, no less burdened by what he’s told her.

It’s all so silly. “Why’d you charm yourself?”

“I didn’t want to … y’know … too fast, and ruin things,” he admits reluctantly, the words sticking in his throat.

Rey sits back on his thighs, considering this as his bare skin scorching the underside of her ass. “How can you be so… so—”

Kylo lifts his chin, a little of his old haughtiness showing even though he’s bound and pinned down.“So  _ what _ , Rey?”

“So  _ confusing! _ ” she blurts out, wringing her wand so tightly that a few sparks burst from its tip like shooting stars. “You spend six years being mean to me, and—”

“Being  _ mean  _ to you?” Kylo’s furious glare could melt a glacier, and the ropes binding his wrists grow taut as he leans toward her. “ _ You _ were the one who started all this.”

“ _ Me? _ ” Rey combs her memory in vain. “What the hell did I do to you?”

“After we were Sorted. You’d talked to me on the train, and in our boat on the way across the Black Lake.”

That she  _ does _ remember — and she nods.

“But then after the Sorting, you and some of your new friends—”

“Poe and Finn.” Now the scrap of memory finds her, floating up through her mind like a dead leaf stirring in a pond. They’d been making fun of the new Slytherins, and she’d stood back, frozen, not sure what world she belonged to after all the upheaval of the unexpected letter and what it heralded.

Kylo shrugs, his black gaze suddenly guarded. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

Is six years too late?

“I’m sorry,” Rey says quietly. “I should’ve stopped them. Said something.”

“It’s fine.” His expression is wooden, and the thought of Legilimency crosses her mind but she just as quickly dismisses it. “It wouldn’t have changed anything. I was a Slytherin. You were a Gryffindor.”

“It’s unfair,” Rey mutters, anger bubbling up inside her and coloring her lust like crimson dye.

“What is?”

“That Gryffindor and Slytherin— The Reform, it was supposed to’ve fixed things.” Rey shakes her head, at a loss. “But it didn’t change anything, did it?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters to me.”

Maybe it’s the vehement way she says the words, but Kylo blinks, startled. 

“I’m … sorry, too,” he says after a long moment. “For everything, I’ve— we’ve—”

“Yeah.” Rey’s nipples ache in the chill air, and she suddenly remembers that she’s sitting on his lap, nearly naked and dripping for him. “I mean, I— me, too.”

“Rey…” Kylo murmurs, his voice husky with emotion — and the hunger in his depthless eyes stirs that irresistible longing within her again. “Come here. Please.”

She sets her wand out of the way on the black sheets, and when she leans back to him there’s a strange new urgency as their lips meet. Her fingers skim over the curve of his jaw, the broad plane of his chest, exploring his body as she drinks him in.

“Let me go,” he mumbles into her lips. “I want to hold you.”

She shakes her head. She’s not ready for that — not yet. She hardly even lets Rose touch her, despite how relentlessly huggy her class of Gryffindors seem to be.

“You want it like this?”

“Is that okay?” she whispers.

His hair tickles her neck as he nods. “It’s just, uh … my first time, too.”

It’s so weird seeing the huge, grumpy man tied up and almost entirely naked beneath her, fidgeting with shyness, Rey can’t help grinning. “You’re cute when you’re vulnerable.”

“Oh  _ really _ , now,” Kylo says, turning away to hide his mortified blush — but she cups his jaw in her hand and brings him back to her.

He responds to Rey ravenously as she settles himself against him, sucking and biting his full lips as his cock twitches to life beneath her. They’ve only been distracted in the past for a few moments, and it doesn’t take much sinuous wriggling in his lap before he’s rock-hard again.

“Fuck, Rey!” Kylo strains against the ropes, but even his brute strength is no match for the ropes she conjured. “I want you around me … please … sweetheart—”

Maybe it’s the stupid endearment that does it, or the fierce way he’s tugging at the ropes to be closer to Rey, but suddenly she can’t wait anymore either. Everything within her is hot and tight and strained with need — and she knows the one thing that can offer release is  _ him _ .

She picks up her wand and sweeps the green plaid kilt and his boxer briefs away, and then she’s completely naked with a man for the first time in her life.

“Wow.” Kylo’s deep voice is shaky, and even though it isn’t really much that was revealed, he seems struck by her. “I mean, you’re, uh … you’re beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Rey mumbles shyly. “And you’re—”

It’s only then that she sees the thick length pulsing against his lower abdomen, nearly reaching his navel. It moves as she watches, lifting a few centimeters away from his body and sinking back against him as it throbs.

Holy  _ fuck _ .


	14. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤🖤🖤  
> We love top!Kylo -- but how about a bit of bottom!Ben (more or less!) to spice up your day? Because Domme!Rey is here to play... 
> 
> Lucy's CCA fundraiser is still doing the thing, Zhu Li -- check it out [here](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)!!!
> 
> [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) is a wizard for beta reading this - tysm!!
> 
> Questions? Hmu [here](https://curiouscat.me/)!!
> 
> Tysm lovelies ... here we go!

“— _ huge! _ ” the tiny girl half-shrieks as Kylo’s cock strains with want.

She has him  _ tied up _ . Tied down, really, lashed to the bed like some wayward traveler in a myth, her spellwork impeccable as always. Much as she was supposed to be the one in this position, splayed and helpless, Kylo’s astonished to discover he doesn’t hate it.

Tonight is bringing no end of wonders, it seems.

The naked witch in his lap gapes, another cascade of sparks gushing from the tip of her wand as she clutches it. “How is — how are we supposed to—”

His gut clenches with warning. “You don’t have to if you—”

“No, I  _ want  _ to,” Rey interrupts firmly. She stares down at his junk, mesmerized, and the scent of her pussy reaches him again, sweet like an orchard after a spring rain. “Believe me, I want to.”

Another flood of light pours out of her wand as he surges with need, and she flinches, the spiraling, glowing specs fading as she loosens her grip. “I should— Yeah, I’d best put this down.”

“Sure you don’t want to untie me first?”

Rey laughs smugly. “Pretty sure, thank you.”

She crawls over to the side of the bed to set her wand on a table, and the sight of her on all fours, firm breasts swaying beneath her, makes a torrent of lascivious images pour through his head. By the time she returns and splays her naked thighs over his, he’s almost delirious with lust. The Edging Charm must’ve been stronger than he expected to withstand Rey’s very presence, let alone this much of her teasing.

She stares down at his erection, lips parted like she’s about to start drooling. Light shimmers off the thatch of close-trimmed hair at the apex of her thighs as she scoots closer, encroaching on the thick, dark curls that cover his sac. “Hmm, so I should just…?”

Her nose wrinkles cutely, the same way it does when it’s buried in a textbook or a parchment. “Are you  _ studying _ me?”

Rey’s gaze flicks up to meet his, mischief sparkling in her eyes like sunlight. “Maybe.” To his chagrin the monster revels in her attention, rising away from him again as it hungers for her — and she laughs prettily, the sound tinkling through the still air like wind chimes. “You seem to like that.”

He’s almost got something smart to say back, but then she scoots higher on his lap, so close that his cockhead presses into her belly. Her body is like a live wire, and he gasps as she wraps one arm around his neck.

“Maybe…” she murmurs throatily, but whatever she’s saying to herself is lost as her lips find his again.

She’s only just begun to kiss him when she tilts her hips and suddenly she’s there against him, her pussy wet and scorching against the underside of his cock as she traces a slow path up along him.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Rey gasps as she reaches the ridge of his glans — and Kylo can’t remember how to breathe how to think how to  _ anything _ because he’s never felt this mindless bliss.

She rears back ever-so-slightly before reaching the tip of him, sinking back along his erection with a strangled sigh. He can feel her slick folds and the hard nub of her clit against him, welcoming him as she rises up on trembling thighs to repeat the motion, and he’s lost it in. Her cheek is pressed against his and he wants to kiss her, but he doesn’t remember how.

It’s too much — but still the Edging Charm holds, fighting the Amortentia’s greedy chant.

“Rey.” Kylo twists his hands, gripping the slack in the ropes and jerking to try to loosen them, but the magical bindings stubbornly refuse to give. She’s pressed to him like a selkie, but even after she slides up along his cock and the magma-hot pleasure makes his spine shudder and his balls tighten, still she slips away, refusing to let him penetrate her. “What are you doing to me?”

He knows he sounds shaken, and niffler’s  _ nards _ he’d love to be in control of his own body but he can’t help himself. The lazy way she traces her way up him and how she rocks her hips when her soaked hollow finds his head, receding momentarily only to grind against him all the harder as she falls … is this what thrusting into her’s going to feel like?

Fuck, this girl may  _ actually _ kill him.

Rey’s hoarse laugh shakes her body, the sound tightening to a sigh as she strokes his body with hers. Her lips move against his cheekbone, but the words are barely a mumble: “I’m enjoying myself.”

He yanks harder against the ropes, but since they’re Rey’s ropes of course they’re contrary as hell, tightening and refusing to allow him purchase each time he struggles.

“Going somewhere?” Rey purrs, gently catches his earlobe in her teeth, nipping and then sucking until a shiver passes through his body like a hex. “I thought I was a little brat who needed to be punished?”

The memory of her bare ass upended over his lap makes Kylo groan — but as if sensing his mind is elsewhere, she unwraps her arm from around his shoulders and backs away, scooting back away down his legs to perch on his knees. All he can do is sit there watching helplessly as she bends forward, the buds of her erect nipples grazing his thighs as she brings her face down to his swollen shaft.

“It feels good on the outside … but I still don’t understand how  _ all that _ is supposed to fit in me,” Rey murmurs, more to his cock than him.

Kylo clenches his jaw, nearly drowning in carnal sensations as her breath skates across his wet, sensitive skin. Precum beads at his slit, and she watches with fascination as the clear fluid dribbles out to mingle with her essence. “Is that—?”

He shakes his head, the muscles in his neck straining as her breath coasts across him again. “That’s just the beginning.”

Her tongue is pink and tiny like a cat’s as she licks the place his ridges meet, tentatively at first and then with growing boldness as his jewels tighten and he rumbles with protest. Her cute little ass is stuck up in the air like a heart, begging to be pillaged, but he can’t even stroke her hair as she explores him and drags guttural noises to his lips. 

Kylo knows he sounds like an animal, but maybe he is; he’s caught in this enchantress’s snare as she takes him in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around his head, utterly incapable of even pushing his hips higher from the way she’s folded double over his knees. Only minutes ago he’d wanted to feel her like this so much that he’d nearly untied her.

Only minutes … and now everything is different.

He’s at the point of grunting —  _ him _ , Head Boy and pride of Slytherin, grunting like a beast in rut — when Rey finally takes mercy on him, kissing his sopping shaft and levering herself back on her haunches. She drags the inside of one wrist across her face, neatly wiping her chin as she surveys him. “Did you like that?”

To his shame, he’s gasping. “What does— does it look like?”

She shakes her head ruefully. “It looks like you’re about to burst. Maybe I should call Madam Longbottom—”

“If you even—” he snarls before her bright laugh makes him break off.

“Don’t worry, you pervert.” Rey’s eyes are so beautiful in the green light that something tugs deep in his gut. “I’ll put you out of your misery. Eventually.”


	15. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍🐍🐍  
> I've been cruel. Unusual, even. But I think you're gonna really _get into_ today's chapter. 🤭🥵
> 
> Lucy's [CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc) is still running (fuck cancer in the ass!!), and [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) is, as always, a champ for beta reading! And come join the [Lemon and Lime Fic](https://lemonlimefic.com/our-story/) support squad if you like this kind of smuttalicious fic!!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the reylOlds for being the best cult a pervy lass could hope to find! (hehe)
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤

Rey swallows back another giggle as Kylo gapes at her, frustration seething in his dark eyes like a tempest. “ _ Eventually? _ ”

_ There’s _ the Kylo Ren she knows, the one she was so relieved wouldn’t be in Potions this year with the rest of the seventh-years. It’s sexy as hell to see him this way, wild and ravenous like he wants to finish things tonight the way they’d begun, with  _ him  _ in control — but Rey is enjoying herself way too much to let him go.

Not that she can wait any longer, either. Her core is convulsing with need for him, her body tight like a bowstring and thrumming for his touch as he sits there before her, wrapped up like a birthday present. She almost went for it more than once when she was on top of him before; feeling Kylo against her, ruthless and unsated, had given her pause.

But now Rey’s ready to lose her virginity.

The raging in Kylo’s black eyes eases a little as she crawls back up his chest, twining her arms about his neck and studying him from mere inches away as she positions herself over him. He sucks air between his teeth as she finds his phallus with her pussy again, and there’s that little lurch of commingled fear and excitement as he throbs into her.

She can hardly breathe for the way her heart’s pounding as the ridge of his glans kneads her clit, striking ecstasy in her like sparks as she rocks her hips. “So you’re a virgin, Kylo?”

He stirs beneath her at the sound of his own name, but his eyes are serious as she lifts her hips higher, until she feels his dull head nudging at her just  _ there _ . “Yes.”

“Do you still want to be?”

He nuzzles against her — slowly, his beautiful lips brushing hers as he mutters, “No.”

His hair feels like silk as she knots her fingers in it, mockingly holding him back the final few millimeters as he lunges to kiss her. He can’t help this ferocity, just as she can’t help repaying his cruelty with her own. “And is that the Amortentia talking, or Kylo Ren?”

“ _ Goddammit Rey _ —!”

Kylo’s furious snarl makes her shudder with perverse longing, and Rey drops her hips, impaling herself on his raw cock.

His intrusion is overwhelming, and she lets him crush his lips to hers as she sags against his chest. She’d felt hollow, hungry before, but now he burns in her channel like an ecstatic ember as she sinks onto him. It feels like he’s splintering her core, the same ridges she’d just been caressing with her tongue now grinding against dark, secret places deep inside her and setting them alight.

“God _ dammit  _ Rey,” Kylo whispers into her, but now he means something entirely different — and he groans as Rey rolls her hips, pushing down harder as her body yields around him.

She doesn’t stop until the curve of her ass is flush with his thighs, every centimeter of his stony phallus sheathed within her. Her pussy convulses around him even before she starts to move, every twitch and throb reverberating through her body in a symphony of alien pleasure.

There are no words between them anymore, just ragged breaths and bruise-force kisses that blur together as Rey begins to rock her hips — slowly at first, but with growing desperation. Even though he’s still firmly bound to the bedposts she can feel him urging himself into her as she finds her rhythm, nudging his hips up to meet hers and thrusting into her as she transfixes herself on him. 

He feels even thicker inside her than it seemed when his cock was throbbing against the flat plane of his abs, but she loves the delicious ache of his transgressions within her as she rises and falls on him like the sea.

“No,” Rey murmurs into Kylo’s lips as he fights his conjured restraints again. “Stay like this.”

His thwarted growl vibrates through her like a drum. “Let me touch you.”

Rey shakes her head, and she switches her grip, slipping her arms under his and reaching up to catch his shoulders from behind. Rearranging her legs proves more challenging; his swollen prick twitches inside her again as she draws her knees up one at a time, threatening to deter her more than once.

The dark man nips at her lower lip, distracting her doubly as she struggles. “What are you doing?”

“Trying something.” She kisses him back to silence any further protest and then it’s done; she locks her legs about his waist, clenching convulsively and bending herself further out of shape about him at this new angle.

He groans ravenously. “Please, Rey … I want to fuck you so badly.”

“You  _ are _ fucking me.”

“No…” Kylo nudges his thighs up under her ass as much as the ropes affixed around his ankles will allow, raising her up and then flexing into her as she returns to him. “ _ You’re _ fucking  _ me _ .”

“Don’t you like it?”

“I do, but…” 

He brings his mouth to hers, his lips teasing hers as she quickens. She can taste his desperation like wine, and even though it scares her to face him unleashed, a darker part of her thrills at the notion.

How  _ does _ he want to take her?

Finally the wondering drives her mad enough to slow, drawing herself along his cock in a last few strokes before she lifts herself off him entirely. His head comes out of her with a wet pop — and though he clenches his jaw as a shudder passes through him, he nods gratefully.

She crawls over to the table and retrieves her wand, hesitating as she turns back. Kylo’s only watching her, though, his impossibly huge, impossibly erect phallus swaying before his abdomen again as he waits.

_ Fuck _ . She could certainly keep him like this, mount that massive thing again and coax his orgasm out of him … but he asked with that agonizing sweetness, and now she’s curious enough to whisk the ropes away with a flick of her wand.

Kylo sighs in relief as the restraints vanish, but it isn’t until Rey sets her wand back on the table that he really relaxes. For a long moment they regard each other, Rey watching for any sign of attack and ready to snatch up her weapon again — but there’s nothing. He simply stares at her with that shadowed gaze, paying the blackthorn no attention now that it’s out of her hand.

He’s the first to shatter the silence: “Well, are you coming back?”

Kylo’s voice is as languid as his posture, and she warily moves back to him. “Should I be expecting more punishment?”

He slips his arm about her waist, pulling her beneath him as he nudges her back against the pillows. “Only the kind you like.”

“And what’s that?”

Kylo’s arm tightens around her, making the breath run from Rey’s lungs. Somehow his muscular thighs have ended up between hers, and he spreads his legs, parting her and bending her knees around his body as he settles against her. His weight presses her into the mattress, and then he’s aligned with her, his shaft slipping along her and nuzzling at her clit so that she moans and leans up to kiss him.

He pulls away, a mischievous grin curving his lips as the lightning-hot pangs draw together inside her and he taunts her again. “No fun, is it?”

“Mm-mm.” Rey shakes her head, aching for him, but he’s merciless, teasing her with the tip of himself only to slip past and make exaltation flare in the bundle of nerves at her apex. But she’s empty without him — and she juts her hips up, begging him with her body.

“Do you want me to ride you rough?” Kylo’s eyes glitter in the low light, and Rey shivers as one of his hands skims up her side, caressing her from the curve of her hip to her breast. His fingers tighten on the soft mound of flesh, and she squeaks as he thumbs her nipple. Then he releases her, chuckling softly, and traces his way lower again until his palm warms the still-stinging swatch of her exposed ass. “Want me to make you cum so hard you can’t even remember what house you belong to?”

“Yes,” Rey breathes. “Oh  _ fuck  _ yes.”

He smiles down at her, his dark eyes flaring, somehow both cocky and vulnerable at the same time — and she mewls with anticipation as he aligns his cockhead with her pussy.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he mutters, his lips grazing hers. “I’m gonna take care of you. I promise.”


	16. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍🖤🐍  
> Wut wut, in the smut!!
> 
> Quick notes, as ever, before we slytherinto the next section...  
> \+ [Lucy's CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc) is still accepting donations! This awesome lady is currently enduring the crapfest that is chemo, so drop a $5 in there to cheer her along!  
> \+ [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) is an awesome beta reader, and I can't wait until she publishes a fic! This community is RICH with talent :)  
> \+ Love original antipatriarchal smutty fic? [Lemon and Lime Fic](https://lemonlimefic.com/our-story/) is coming to us in 2 DAYS, join the hype squad on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)!!  
> \+ If you're not joining up with reylos/ dramiones/ twihards/ zutaras on Discord (all ships welcome!), you are *missing* the party, bbys -- come join us for dank memes, watch parties, & more!!
> 
> Tysm for all the love y'all are showing this story (& me!) and ilysm!
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤

Kylo inhales Rey’s sweet breath as her folded legs tighten on either side of his hips. Her naked body is caged beneath his like a nymph made of Fiendfyre, his hips trapping hers against the bed as the monster slithers along her bared sex, throbbing and slippery with her nectar.

Are they still virgins? Kylo isn’t sure. All he knows is that by the time he lets her out of this bed, more than just his cherry will belong to Rey Niima.

His fingers tighten on her supple ass cheek as he finds the sweet hollow of her pussy with himself, and then—

Kylo slams into her, and she’s so tight and hot and wet that he groans into her skin. Rey whines in his arms, her spine arching as she struggles to take him.

He starts to withdraw, but she flings her arms about his neck and shoves her hips down against his. “Kylo, please…”

He never imagined he’d hear her say his name like  _ that _ — and he drives into her again just to hear that catch in her breath. 

Her soft cheek presses against his temple as he finds her terminus and she groans again. He’s worried about her; he’s not an idiot, he knows how he’s proportioned, and Rey seems to have a knack for getting in over her head. But every time he pulls away she tightens around his body, calling him back to her.

“Harder,” she murmurs, her nails digging into his shoulder blades — and he’s happy to oblige, thrusting hard like he fucking means it.

She cries out, and her satin-soft walls clench around him, urging him into her.

Kylo catches her breast again, palming her nipple and then rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, tweaking the roseate bud until Rey moans. She tries to push him away, but he pins her wrist over her head. 

“Stop it, Niima, I want to see your tits bounce.”

It’s true that her shapely mounds  _ do _ jiggle perfectly, areolas dancing in time to the cadence of his hips — but it’s her eyes that he wants, her amber gaze sharpening through the sheen of lust. “Fuck you.”

“Say it like you mean it,” he goads quietly.

Rey tries to tug arm her free, but his fingers wrap around her wrist completely. She isn’t going anywhere.

It’s  _ entirely  _ too much fun feeling her vain struggling — so quickly, before she can react, he grabs her other arm and pins her wrist against the pillow, too.

Rey raises her chin, bringing her face to his. “You’re despicable,” she murmurs into his lips.

“I know.” He somehow manages to keep his voice matter-of-fact as pumps harder, straining into her, and her sighs become throatier. “But you  _ like  _ that I’m despicable. You like me inside you, just like I love fucking you.”

Kylo doesn’t ever use that word, but it’s already past his lips by the time he realizes and then it’s too late. But no matter; it’s the truth anyway, and Rey’s hopefully too full of his cock to be nitpicking his vocabulary.

He’s so close. Just a little more and the Edging Charm — already far beyond its lease — will snap. He  _ has _ to make her cum first.

She’s so ready for him that he can hear the wet sounds of her cunt as he slows, surging into her in languid, unhurried strokes. She snarls in frustration, the neat pearls of her teeth snapping at his lower lip as leans dangerously close — and he lets himself laugh at the attempt. Even pinned down and spitted on his swollen dick like a prize of war, she’s still dangerous.

“Calm down, princess.”

_ That _ gets her — and it’s a good thing he’s ready because that hellcat light burns bright in her eyes again and she resists him, stomping flat-footed against the mattress in an attempt to lever her hips up and get free of him.

It doesn’t work, of course. With her arms caught up over her head and his weight holding her down there’s nowhere for her to go.

“Princess.” He bucks his hips, plunging punishingly deep as he mutters the word into her skin, and she makes an animal groan. “Baby.” Another cruel thrust, another mewl as the Gryffindor girl tries to push him back, only to fail. “Doesn’t matter what I call you, you’re mine.”


	17. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤🐍🖤  
> You've been so good. So _very_ good. And I think it's time for a special treat 🤭
> 
> This chapter and the next aren't very long, and they're (shall we say) thematically related. So here they come!
> 
> Reminders!  
> \+ [Lucy's CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc) (aka the whole reason this story exists) is still open to donations!  
> \+ [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) is an amazing beta reader!!  
> \+ [Lemon and Lime Fic](https://lemonlimefic.com/our-story/) drops TOMORROW, and I'm ~*so*~ ready for my citruses to get antipatriarchal AF!!
> 
> 🐍🐍🐍

_Sweetheart. Princess. Baby._

_Mine._

Why does Kylo insist on calling her these horrid things? Words that should be endearments, but make her feel so… _so_ …

The orgasm is gathering deep within her, inexorable now, urged onward by his quickening tempo and the words that sound so beautifully wrong from his lips. Perversely, her agitation is only hastening things, and when Kylo’s lips find hers she kisses him ravenously even as she tries to tug her wrists out of his hands.

He fucks her harder for that, pounding into her like he’s ravishing her — only she wants every last centimeter of him. He’s thick and feverish within her, and she can feel him throbbing with need as his breaths become labored and his hips start to tremble.

Rey’s cheekbone burns as he breaks away from the kiss, and her wrists suddenly slip through his fingers as he releases her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kylo growls. He slips his arms under her, crushing her close as tremors rack his body and his labored breaths rasp across her skin. “Cum with me.”

She’s been trying to keep herself from that brink for so long, but she wraps her arms around his neck, holding him tight and twining her fingers in his silken hair as he rolls her on top of his broad body.

He fucks up into Rey as she arches her back, grinding her hips down against his in mindless passion. There’s nothing but him moving against her, around her, within her — and the rapturous thing building inside her shivers, expanding to corrupt her every nerve as her clit throbs.

“Kylo...”

He nods shakily, his stubble scraping her skin raw as he grits his jaw. “I’m—”

The dark man breaks off with a guttural cry and thrusts deep, burying himself in Rey completely as heat spurts into her womb. The sudden warmth is her undoing, and every muscle in Rey’s body screams, clenching spasmodically as she finds her release.


	18. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤🖤🖤

The inferno is too much — the edging spell is like a silver net binding him together when all Kylo wants is to do is fall apart. Rey undulates on top of him, and the noises she’s making are so primeval that goosebumps thrill across his skin. His body responds unthinkingly, his arm tightening around her waist as his other hand clutches her shoulder for purchase, keeping her against him as he pushes into her.

_ Rey _ . She’s strong but pliant, meeting him in every thrust, her sweet scent filling his nose and claiming him. Her touch becomes more fervent, her fingertips skating down the back of his neck, clutching at him as he bucks into her.

He needs her. He’s always needed her.

“Kylo—”

The ragged note of pleading in Rey’s voice is what finally makes the Edging Charm break, the magical protection snapping into nothingness like overtaxed elastic because  _ she needs him _ .

Kylo gasps as his body rebounds from its forced confinement — and though he tries to warn her, the sensation overwhelms him. His balls tighten against his body as the livid heat contracts, and then the soles of his feet are tingling as he slams into her and his seed explodes into a woman for the first time in his life.

Not just  _ a _ woman.  _ The _ woman.

Then there’s only rapturous oblivion.


	19. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤🐍🖤  
> Lovelies, I honestly don't know what you're going to think of this chapter. Hit me up in the comments, [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith), or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ElegyGoldsmith)!!
> 
> Did you know...
> 
> ...[Lucy's CCA fundraiser is still running](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)?  
> ...[Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) is a fantastic beta reader?  
> ...last night I wrote [this twitfic](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith/status/1263659587498053632) starring the ultimate AD stan, John Oliver?
> 
> Deep breath. Here goes.
> 
> 🖤

Rey’s never come as hard in her life as she does twisted up around Kylo, shoving herself down on his rigid cock and spearing herself like the goddess of destruction.

He groans as he drives into Rey’s core — and as the ecstatic ripples spread through her she tightens, milking more spurts of liquid fire from him before they both still.

Kylo’s fingers ease from their bruise-tight hold, but he keeps her against his chest as he pants, recovering. It’s strange being touched like this, his naked, heated flesh wrapped around every inch of her — let alone being touched at _all_ — and though it shouldn’t feel this good, she lets herself relax against him.

His long, elegant fingers — fingers that are strong enough to clench fast around a broomstick handle in the middle of a howling gale, or gentle enough to weave intricate spellwork with his wand — stroke her hair, urging her face into the crook of his neck.

The soft gesture makes her shiver, and he hisses as the aftershocks echoing through her wring another surge of spend from him.

For a while they lie like that, locked together and shivering as he caresses her hair, their twin heartbeats thudding through her like battledrums until Rey isn’t sure which is his and which is her own.

His locks run through her fingers, soft and dark like a midnight sea — and she loops a ribbonlike coil around her forefinger, aching as he twitches and eases within her.

Lying in Kylo’s arms, Rey’s mind wanders strangely, and she murmurs. She doesn’t realize he’s cupping her ass until he squeezes briefly, catching her attention. 

“What is it?”

His voice rumbles through his chest like an earthquake, and she shakes her head as it tickles her ear. “It’s just… I never thought I’d like this. Being held.” The words sound so sappy aloud that she yanks on the tendril of his hair, adding, “And if you tell _anyone_ I said that, I swear I will Transfigure you into—”

“Niima.” His fingers close on hers, gently untangling them from his hair. He lays her hand on his chest, enfolding it within his own. “This is ours. Yours and mine.”

_Ours_. Her stomach flips at the word — and then sinks as she remembers.

The potion might not have made him say anything stupid before, but now… 

“It’s just the—”

Kylo’s arm tightens around her — Hades’ _hounds_ , he’s powerful! — and then his hand is at her chin, forcing it up as he rears back far enough to regard her. “If you say _it’s just the Amortentia_ one more time, Rey—”

“How can you prove it’s not?” she snaps. Why does he have to still be _inside_ her while this is happening, gazing hungrily at her like he wants to have her all over again? “That you’re— I don’t know, having—”

“—having _feelings?_ ” He laughs dryly. “Right, because Merlin forbid a Slytherin should be capable of those.”

Rey pulls away and he finally lets her go, wincing as his cockhead pops out of her. He’s been stoppering the hot flux inside her, but now it floods out onto her thighs, creamy and filthy all at once.

Kylo’s face flushes a brilliant crimson, properly humiliated. “Oh, I’m... let me—”

Rey’s faster to her wand — and distracted as she is by the slick pouring out of her, she whisks it away with a flick of her wrist. 

She smiles tightly at him. “Got it.”

He studies her for a few moments as she fiddles with her wand. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Would _you?_ ” She sighs, hating the sniveling flicker of hope that he could actually mean it. That maybe whatever they’ve done to each other over the years could be forgiven. “I should do what I _should’ve_ done to begin with and brew you up an antidote.”

“I’ll do it, I’m better with potions.”

“And risk you sabotaging it? In case you are … y’know…” She snorts quietly, unsure what else to say, and then he’s scowling at her again — not the way he usually does, with the fire of a hundred black dragons, but thoughtfully.

“Fine. We’ll have Professor Ventress brew it up. But if I still feel this way after I drink it...”

Kylo trails off. He doesn’t need to finish, and Rey can’t bear to consider the idea that he might be right. 

He’s just been hit with the most powerful love potion on the planet. It’s impossible.

No, he’ll be back to rights soon enough. And then they’ll be back to glaring at each other and slamming shoulders in the hallways.

“Let’s just hurry,” Rey sighs as she conjures up a fresh uniform. It takes her two tries; the first attempt comes out in the emerald of Slytherin, for whatever ungodly reason.

A pang of grief runs through Rey as she takes one last look at Kylo before turning away — _this_ Kylo, the one he could’ve been if so many things had gone differently. 

At least she lost her virginity to someone who _thought_ he loved her, even if it was only an illusion.


	20. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚🖤💚  
> Love. Lust. Amortentia.  
> Time to find out what's what in this sordid tale 😉
> 
> \+ [Lucy's CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc) is still inching upward -- tysm to everyone who's continuing to throw down a few bucks for butts!  
> \+ [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) rocks ALL the socks of all four houses for being such a great beta reader!
> 
> 🖤

Professor Ventress doesn’t ask anything as she’s brewing the antidote, but Kylo’s sure his ruddy cheeks say plenty. And that’s assuming she hasn’t caught a whiff of Rey’s cunt on him; idiot that he was, he didn’t even think to Scourgify his face before they reemerged into the seventh-floor corridor.

Rey chews her lower lip, staring obstinately at the dungeon floor as she leans against a desk a safe distance away. It’s probably only her own stubbornness to see him proven wrong that’s keeping her here.

Ventress ladles some of the liquid into a goblet and hands it to him. “Drink.”

He downs it quickly; Flamel knows he’s parched enough. The thumping of music still echoes overhead as he swallows the last drop, and he nods his thanks as he sets the vessel down.

“You forgot this. Unless you’ve changed your mind, of course.” Ventress hands him a crystal phial, and he blinks down at the swampy tonic. His scar seems like such a small thing right now. “Feeling like yourself again?”

He nods.

“Good. Lucky thing you ran across Niima, someone else might’ve been less scrupulous if they found you in that state.”

Kylo hears Rey shifting guiltily behind him. Even silent she’s a bad liar.

“Thank you, Professor,” he says quickly to distract from any awkwardness.

That’s evidently enough pleasantries for Ventress, because she nods, dismissing them. 

Rey hurries out of the dungeon ahead of him, but she’s waiting as he rounds the corner, lurking in the darkened corridor like a mussed gargoyle. “Well?”

His heart slams against his ribs as he stares down at her, reminding him of how she felt naked in his lap, clinging to him and gasping his name. And now he can’t even touch her hand. 

“Rey … I don’t feel any different.”

Her scowl deepens in confusion. “What?”

Kylo rakes his fingers through his hair, no less baffled than she is — and though maybe her scent is fainter now, overwhelmed by the dungeon’s nitric perfume, nothing else has changed. Is it stupid to imagine that if he just says what he’s thinking, she could accept him? 

“Maybe it was because I was so used to thinking I hated you, which I obviously guess I don’t—”

Anger sparks in her gaze like flint. “You _guess?_ ”

“Yeah, I guess,” he snaps. “I’ve never been in love with anyone before.”

“In _love?_ ” Rey’s eyebrows jump halfway to her hairline, and she reels back a pace like he’s struck her.

“God, can you—” It was just minutes ago that they were all wrapped up in each other, and now she shrinks back as Kylo steps toward her, like whatever he has is contagious. “Can you stop repeating me and just _say_ something?”

She stares at him numbly, forehead creased with disbelief. “So … it’s not the Amortentia.”

“Like I said, I guess not,” Kylo sighs, clenching his hands into fists to stop his stupid fingers from trembling. He certainly feels doubt screaming louder now with the love potion out of his system, but everything else is the same — including the crater-sized ache in his chest as she watches him, those perfect eyes wide with fear.

Maybe he should’ve been a _real_ villain and kept her in the Room of Requirement with him until they both died of dehydration — but he wants her to come to him willingly. To _choose_ him, even if it means they’ll both be shunned for it.

He holds out his hand to her. Maybe he’ll be enough. 

“Rey, please…”

“I… I need to think.” She sinks back again, feeling her way along the wall with her hand, not breaking eye contact until she’s well away from him.

Then she flees, her footsteps clattering away up the stairs toward where the Great Hall booms with a jaunty beat.

“Fuck,” Kylo says quietly as he slumps back against the wall — but there’s no one except the gargoyles and the dripping darkness to hear him.


	21. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍🐍🖤🐍🐍  
> We're so close to the end ... and it's time for Rey's last say.
> 
> Housekeeping!  
> \+ [Lucy's CCA fundraiser](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc) is still running, and she is ROCKING her new short haircut! That is the badge of a heckn warrior 💜💪  
> \+ My awesome beta reader [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) is a wizard, please go give her a follow on Twitter!!  
> \+ Lemon and Lime fic is up to 92 PATRONS!!!! Imho we all need to support each other, and the ladies behind this project are going to give us some epic content. Read their story [here!](https://lemonlimefic.com/our-story/)
> 
> Ok. Idk if I'm ready for this but let's gooooo...
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤

Rose looks prepared to give her a proper tongue-lashing when she troops back through the Hutt Lady portrait along with the others, but one look at Rey makes that worry crease appear between her eyebrows. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Just started feeling a bit queasy after Potions,” Rey lies. It’s easy enough to feign soreness after everything that happened with Kylo in the Room of Requirement, and she needs some space to just figure things out.

“Omigosh, honey!” Rose plops herself down on the side of Rey’s bed. “Yeah, you kinda disappeared after Potions. Finn said I shouldn’t worry when you didn’t show up in the Great Hall—”

“Nor should you have,” Rey interrupts gently. “Rose, I promise you, it’ll sort itself out.”

“Did you want to go see Madam Longbottom? I can go with you, if you want.”

Rey smiles faintly. “I think I’m just a little run down.”

“Okay. I mean, you do look kinda peaky. Did you get rid of the—?” 

Rose looks around the dorm tower furtively and then flashes her eyebrows like the world’s worst spy, charming a giggle past Rey’s lips even as a dagger twists in her heart. “Yeah, the Amortentia’s gone.”

“Oh, for the love of freed house-elves,” Rose sighs. “I figured you had, but then when you didn’t show— Oh!” She straightens bolt upright at the memory. “I almost ran into  _ Kylo  _ on the way up from Potions, I was totally paranoid he’d tattle on you.”

Rey can almost feel the warm pressure of Kylo’s hand around hers again. And that look in his eyes, begging her wordlessly…

_ Niima.. _ .  _ This is ours. Yours and mine. _

Six years of hatred. Could it  _ really _ be rewritten with that one simple word?

_ Please. _

Rey shakes her head, aching in a way that’s entirely new and awful. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“Are you actually  _ defending _ Kylo Ren?” Rose stares hard at her. “You  _ sure  _ you don’t need to go see Madam Longbottom?”

“Ha ha,” Rey manages before switching the subject to the Howling Hippogriffs — who, as it turns out, did  _ not  _ rock the roof off the Great Hall, despite unsolicited assistance from a team of third-years armed with contraband Wizard Wheezes.

Life at Hogwarts, it seemed, would continue as per usual.


	22. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤🖤🖤🐍🐍🐍
> 
> Rey had the first say … now the last word is Kylo’s.
> 
> Final round of announcements!  
> \+ If you’ve enjoyed reading this story, **please consider donating to[Lucy’s Colorectal Cancer Alliance fundraiser!](https://fundraise.ccalliance.org/lucyc)** She is an amazing, funny, and uplifting person, so please consider helping her transmogrify that tragedy into triumph!  
> \+ This work would’ve been tom riddled with errors if not for the awesome [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) — and she’s dropping her own HP-themed fic [here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) Hop on over and check it out!  
> \+ As of today the [Lemon and Lime Fic](https://lemonlimefic.com/our-story/) patron phalanx is more than 100 strong!! Some truly spectacular original fic is headed our way in less than a week, so jump in on the ground level!!  
> \+ Moving forward I’m going to be focusing on my Beauty and the Beast/domestic discipline stories [Craving Kylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951468/chapters/34645847) (Rey’s side) & [Breaking Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129119/chapters/35081435) (Kylo’s side) — and [Lucia aka LP_Artworks](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks) created [this amazing commission of Dom!Kylo & sub!Rey!!!](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith/status/1261034795552968704) She is sick with talent and an absolute delight to work with, so if you love her work as much as I do, check her out [here.](https://www.fiverr.com/lp_artworks)  
> \+ I'm giving away a story! If you've got a fandom, trope, and/or kink you want me to write, find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)!
> 
> If you liked this story, drop me a comment (emoji-only comments absolutely welcome!) and/or smash the kudos button! The reylOlds have held my claw all the way through this journey, so many, many thanks to the raunchiest server on the web!!
> 
> Ok. One last time, here we go!
> 
> 🖤🐍🖤

After all the sleepless hours he’s wasted tossing and turning in this castle, the one night Kylo _truly_ has something to brood over he spends entirely unconscious. 

One moment he’s lying in his bed kicking himself for the thousandth time — _I_ guess _I love you?_ _What kind of a moron says something that?!_ — and then he blinks and not only is it morning already but he’s _late_.

Not that it probably matters. Making himself available to underclassmen on Saturday mornings is one of the more lackluster tasks that come with the title of Head Boy, though thankfully it usually just means a free study period. He’s not even disturbed very often, so the likelihood he’s missed anything in the twenty minutes he’s overslept is slim. 

At least he showered before passing out last night — but his floppy black hair refuses to stay tamed as he stalks up out of the dungeons, books pinned under his arm.

The school’s vaulted hallways seem emptier than usual, and Kylo’s relieved to find no immediate disasters as he rounds the corner into the Great Hall. He settles himself at the end of the Slytherin table closest to the door, tucked away in a corner of the room, and cracks open his Herbology textbook.

Phasma and Hux are holding court down near the professors’ dais, and a gaggle of first-years tag along after them like turtleducklings as they make their way out of the hall. The duo nod to Kylo as they pass and then he’s alone again, staring the book down. He’ll never forgive himself if the dream of being an Auror slips through his fingers because of a few stupid plants.

Yet try as he might, he can’t focus on the pages before him. He’s on his third attempt at a paragraph, lines wriggling before him without the words actually registering, when he overhears a pair of Ravenclaws talking about odd smells in the Potions classroom and snaps his book shut with a resounding thump.

The Ravenclaws jump, squeaking in fright at the sudden noise, but he glowers at them until they scurry on their way. When he looks back at the door, Poe and Finn are standing there as though they’ve Apparated down from Gryffindor Tower, regarding him stormily and muttering quietly to each other.

Of course. They’ll probably report him to McGonagall for something or other, but he doesn’t care. Everything’s wrong. Yesterday morning he woke up so sure of himself — who he was, what he wanted — and _now_ …

For the first time in six years, he wishes he could talk to his mother. She’d know the right thing to say about this, at least. The castle has terrible cell reception from all the defensive magic encircling the grounds, but he could send an owl…

“Hi.”

Kylo jumps more than the Ravenclaws as he turns to find Rey standing beside him. 

Strangled joy and terror vie in his chest. Her friends are hanging out across the hall, watching them with hawklike intensity even as they slouch against the wall, hands creeping toward their wands.

But she’s over here with him. And she looks different somehow, though he can’t put his finger on what it is that’s changed.

Rey fidgets nervously, her gaze flicking up to survey the hall before returning to him. Without having to say anything they both know they’re on display, the already-sleepy hall hushed with tension. “Look … would you mind if I sat down?”

“Sure.” The word pops out before he can think about it — he’s just so surprised she isn’t trying to kill him that he can’t think of what else to say.

She sits on the bench beside him and awkwardly draws her legs over it, resettling herself primly. Then it hits him: “You’re wearing a skirt.”

Rey rolls her eyes, pointedly smoothing the fabric down over her bare legs. Maybe she’s off to Hogsmeade with that little crew of them. “I see you woke up on the observant side of the bed this morning.”

The words lack that acid undertone she usually has when talking to him, and she snorts with quiet laughter. The skirt certainly explains Finn and Poe’s behavior — they’re posturing like outraged centaurs, spoiling for a fight — but—

His heart throbs painfully. _No_. 

He’d hoped last night, but then...

Rey draws a shaky breath and the words spill out of her like she’s been up half the night practicing: “I was thinking about what you said — about Slytherins and Gryffindors, and how maybe things haven’t really changed as much as everyone likes to say. You and me, we’ve been in classes and— and Dueling Club, and Quidditch, but I don’t think before yesterday we’d had a _proper_ conversation since that night on the Black Lake.” Her brow furrows, and she wrings her hands in her lap. “Last night there I was awake in bed for _hours_ , just thinking — and d’you know what I realized?”

It’s not really a question, but Rey’s peering up at him so insistently that he shakes his head.

“I don’t remember what we talked about.”

“I mean, it was six years ago,” Kylo says stiffly. Whatever she’s driving at, he’s lost, and the prying eyes from every quarter are making him want to disappear into his cloak.

But Rey’s beside him, gazing at him like she did last night. He’d endure anything for that.

“It’s just— Before we were Sorted, we were _people_ , not other people’s houses, their legacies. All this time I’ve been thinking you hated _me_ , and you’ve thought I hated _you_ — and m-maybe we did … but maybe we don’t. I guess,” she finishes awkwardly. 

Kylo arches an eyebrow. “You _guess?_ ”

“Well, evidently you _guess_ you love me.” The hope in Rey’s face clouds, and for a moment he’s gutted, unable to breathe and lost in her fearful eyes. “Unless that’s changed since last night, and I am a tremendous bloody moron.”

“No.” His voice is hoarse with emotion but it’s strong — and with that one word Rey starts to relax, her whole body straightening like an uncoiling wire. It’s a different kind of magic. “N-No, it hasn’t. And you aren’t.”

“So you—”

“—love you,” he finishes quietly. “Yeah.”

Kylo’s utterly at her mercy, every heartbeat, every breath agony as Rey studies his face. “Meaning you want to hold me and kiss me and keep me safe like boyfriends do, but also spank the hell out of me when I’m feeling bratty, let me tie you down, and fuck each other until we can hardly stand?”

Sweet, funny, vulnerable Rey — that’s not ever a side of her Kylo thought he’d see. “Something like that.”

“Oh, good,” Rey sighs with relief, “because I suppose that means I love you, too.”

Kylo’s never heard anything more beautiful.

All he can see is her radiant face beaming up at him, coming alight as she gazes at the lonely boy from across the sea. He’s so at peace, lost in the joy Rey’s drawing him into that he doesn’t notice the tiny, puffy blue birds circling overhead until one of them accidentally bonks into him.

“Sorry!” someone calls from the doorway — Rey’s friend Rose. She grins apologetically and flicks her wand, lifting the halo of fat bluebirds higher. “Now _kiss_ already!”

Laughter ripples through the Great Hall, but it isn’t unkind.

“ _Kiss!_ ” another voice calls from the far end of the gallery.

Rey’s cheeks are quickly turning pink with embarrassment. “You know they’re not going to stop until we—”

Kylo brings his face to hers and then her lips are against his, warm and soft and welcoming as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Whoops and applause echo through the Great Hall, intermingled with murmurs of disdain — but as Kylo and Rey kiss he doesn’t know who among them is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or his own house.

It only matters that Rey is his and he’s hers — and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, my darlings — the end of this amazing journey with all of you! In my hc Rey drags Kylo down to Hosgmeade with her crew, before they sneak off to bang one out in the Shrieking Shack. 🤭✨
> 
> If you’re ISO more HP/SWST fics, my kickass beta reader [Meli_Rochelle is publishing her own transformative fic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) And of course our beloved OG Disasterisms is publishing [The Heartbreak Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796579/chapters/52011994), which I’m off to binge as a reward for finishing this project, hehe.
> 
> Places to find me:  
> \+ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> \+ [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> (questions about my writing, living the kink life, polyamory, & rope play heartily welcome!)  
> \+ [The Reading Room, which has my original fic!](https://www.elegygoldsmith.com/the-reading-room)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Elegy


End file.
